Rise of The Dalk'om Empire
by Shighaara
Summary: A Goa'uld overcomes the corruption that their race's Genetic Memory brings. He will create an empire that will span the Stars, and start the largest war the galaxy has ever seen.
1. Prologue

**Rise of the Dalk'om Empire**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and __Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other little things that I use for inspiration and throw in here._

* * *

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, If you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

* * *

**Prologue **

**Farming Village, 90 Miles Outside Yangcheng, China. February, 2060 BCE**

Forks of Lightning exploded through the bloated Clouds and Thunder boomed as if it were some sort of macabre symphony. The flashes illuminated the small farming village of Tiun Shu, causing the shadows to skitter like frightened mice.

"This is unusual weather, the rainy season is still four months off," Wu Sau, the leader of Tiun Shu said to his wife Wei Wei, as he put on the kettle to boil.

"This is true husband; perhaps we have upset lord Yu in some way?"

"I do not try to understand the actions of a god, they are far beyond us," Wu Sau replied, as he sat down at the table facing his wife. Wei Wei remained silent, appreciating the company of her significant other and waiting for the kettle to boil so that they might have their evening tea.

Another flash of lighting lit up the inside of the house, and another and another until the couple couldn't tell when the flashes began and when they finished. Accompanying the flashes was the rumbling of thunder which sounded akin to a hundred beating drums. They could barely hear the sounds of the other frightened villagers as they tried to figure out what caused such a calamity. The medium sized home was now shaking like a tree in a typhoon and the entire village rumbled as if one thousand rhinos where stampeding outside. Throughout all of this, a high pitched whining sound was getting louder, sounding like the wails of death himself.

"Wu Sau! Wu Sau! Do you hear that! What is making that awful noise?" Wei Wei cried as she clung to her husband in some effort to phase out the terrible racket outside.

"I do not know!" he shouted back as he hugged his wife tighter to his chest in some effort to protect her. The ungodly screeching noise had reached a fever pitch and the pair felt as if their ears would soon explode. There was then a great flash of light that lit up the inside of all the houses of the village, scattering the shadows far greater than any lightning strike could achieve. This was not any sort of light created by nature, it was unnatural, something that could only be created by the power of a god.

The blinding light hit all the inhabitants of Tiun Shu, no matter where they were or where they were hiding. Wu Sau and Wei Wei, still clung to one another as the light hit them and they knew no more.

What the inhabitants of Tiun Shu didn't know was that their village wasn't the only one going through this experience. Throughout the rest of the month this happened to hundreds of other villages throughout China, Indonesia, Korea, Mongolia and Japan. The gods residing on earth were furious. How could so many slaves disappear in such a short period of time. The scribes of lord Yu approximated that 55,000 humans disappeared after the events where over. What none of the false gods could've know was that one of their own was behind the abductions. A goa'uld that rejected the evil ways. This goa'uld had great ambitions, like all others of his race, he wanted to rule. He wanted to be an emperor but he refused to be corrupted by the genetic memory that all goa'uld had. He rejected the evil ways of his kin and with it he found enlightenment. This is the story of the rise of an empire that would span more than 1000 worlds in its prime, an empire that contained no Jaffa, only humans, and an empire ruled by the Goa'uld Dev'ak.

* * *

_Thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated but flames are not! This is mah first story so hope I do good._

_Later!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and __Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other little things that I use for inspiration and throw in here_

* * *

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, If you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

* * *

_Here is Chapter 1 of _**Rise of The Dalk'om Empire **

**Chapter 1**

**Orbit of Dalk'om Prime, Bridge of **_**Corian**_**-class Cargo Ship **_**New Start**_**. June, 2060 BCE**

Standing next to his first prime, he stared at the hologram of the world below them, the soft blue lights illuminating the bridge glinting off his piercings. A smile worked its way onto Dev'ak handsome but heavily pierced face as he thought back to how all of this came to be. Shifting his eyes to the side he glanced at the floating three dimensional image of the _New Start._

'A new start indeed,' Dev'ak thought as he brought his attention back to the view screen

The Corian Class was designed and created by lord Dev'ak for one purpose, to move the thousands of abductees from earth to his secret homeworld of Dalk'om Prime, 800 light-years rim ward from earth. Being a minor Goa'uld, Dev'ak only had a small amount of followers. In order to truly become the emperor he wanted to be he knew he would need more people. He refused to come to power like the other Goa'uld, who literally backstabbed each other up the political ladder. He would gain his power differently, he would work for his own power.

He identified a serious and impeding problem early on however. How was he going to move that many people from earth to his secret world. Being a minor Goa'uld, he had no Ha'tak, and only had one cargo ship that he bargained off another minor Goa'uld. Using the chapa'ai was out of the question. Ra controlled its usage with an iron (or in this case, golden) fist, and to provoke the supreme system lord at this point would be insanity; and being different than his kin in that regard was something he was very proud off. This is how the idea of the Corian-class came about. Not needing the extravagance of a Ha'tak, which wasted material by the truck loads or the weapon systems of said ship, all he needed was something that was large, had a shield, an engine and a hyper drive. The construction of the 6 ships orbiting the capital took 30 years, but that was reasonable since he only had around 400 of his 1200 faithful followers working on them. They were built in secret on his hidden home world, which had no chapa'ai, which also prolonged the construction process by a significant amount.

The finished product was however, greater than he could hope for. At 560 meters long, 140 meters tall and 300 meters wide with a matte black finish and blocky appearance. It certainly wasn't the most beautiful thing to look at, but they could safely transport 60,000 people for the 4 month journey home. Besides, it wasn't a warship; it wasn't supposed to strike fear in the hearts of those who gazed upon it. If another Goa'uld saw it, they would think of it as primitive actually. He did not care at this moment as he shifted his attention back to his graying first prime.

"The first part of my plan has come out well wouldn't you say Shin Wu?"

"Indeed it has my lord, 30 long years of planning and work. All of it was worth it to be at this moment and time. We will no longer have to worry about the false gods and their deluded thinking," Shin Wu replied, nodding in respect to his lord. Dev'ak looked at the appreciation shining in the eyes of his first prime. Looking around the bridge, his chest swelled with pride as he saw the same type of eyes, filled with appreciation staring back at him. Not the looks fearful respect that he saw in the eyes of his kin's slaves, but open admiration. He knew now that without a doubt, he was making the right choice. After pressing a few buttons on his modified hand device, he stood up straight and head held high gathered the attention of the entire room with his commanding presence.

"Shin Wu, prepare for atmospheric re-entry." The helmsmen and officers on the bridge exploded into action, increasing engine output and harmonizing the shields so that they would cause minimal atmospheric disruption when they entered the atmosphere of the world below. Eighteen engines, three on each ship glowed a brilliant blue as they pushed the ships closer towards their destination, gravity thrusters whined as the ships where pushed further into the planets gravity well. The _New Start_ was the first ship to enter the atmosphere of Dalk'om Prime, its shields glowing red from entering at over mach 9. Despite harmonizing the shields, excess plasma started to collect causing a small lightning storm to form around each of the ships. To a less advanced civilization, it would look like Armageddon was upon them. Six blobs or fire and lightning soared through the sky until they reached the stratosphere where they broke through their cocoons of cloud and lighting, their glistening black forms out in the open for all to see. The four hundred or so workers and contractors on the ground looked up to the sky, hearts filled with pride as their creations came ever closer to the capital city. Antigravity thrusters whined as the ships came closer to their docks, where they gently set down, their 800 light-year journey now over.

* * *

**Prefabricated Capital City of Delka, Dockyards, June, 2060 BCE**

Striding through the metallic grey walls, Dev'ak thought over what he was going to say once all of his people were unloaded from the transports. Stoping at a window, he looked out over the city, the dawn sun was rising in the west; its rays caressing the simple metal and stone structures that made up the City of Delka. The city had room for 100,000 and was really just a place to start his empire. It wasn't grand by any means, the dockyards and cargo ships actually being the largest structures by far. Most of the structures were two and three story buildings with his residence being the largest at four stories. Lines of people were going from the ships to a large clearing, where he would be talking to his people after the long four month journey. Turning around he noticed his head servant and two servants where waiting patiently for him.

'Servants! My skin crawls when I think of such things…to much like my deluded kin for my taste. My financial advisors must hurry and create a suitable currency,' he thought with a grimace. Turning from the two servant girls, he nodded towards the head servant, Zal'u, showing that he had his full attention.

"My lord, it is almost time to speak to those that you brought from the first world. Perhaps it would be best if you were to change. I will have Shali and Sui help you," Zal'u said, nodding to the two girls bowing in respect to their master.

"Indeed, but I do believe I can put on my own clothes Zal'u," turning to the two girls he nodded his head to them in appreciation and continued down the hallway. He did not see the humouros glint in Zal'us eye or the wide-eyed look of shock from the two females.

After five minutes of slowly walking he reached his temporary quarters. Nodding at the two guards in chainmail and staffs outside his door, he walked in, the door swishing into the wall as he entered his quarters. It wasn't overly lavish, rather simple actually. Dark red walls with grey trim, a dark red queen size bed with sheets and drapes made of silk, a black fluffy rug and a decent sized wardrobe. Walking into the bathroom and shedding my black cloak I walked to the mirror. Staring back at me was my Hok'tar body. My original body had long since passed on, the original host driven insane by the genetic memory of the Goa'uld. My new body had no soul, no host to be repressed for I created it myself, the perfect body for a unique minded Goa'uld such as myself. Using my own significant knowledge of genetic engineering (and some stolen from Nirrti) I was able to create this body. It had no unique powers other than it being 5 times as fast and stronger than the normal Goa'uld (which were already strong to begin with). I also experimented upon myself, tripling the amount of neurons being fired from my body to that of the host. All in all, I could hold off any Goa'uld in a fight; it also helps that my new host body is rather intimidating. I node in appreciation as I look over myself again, from my spiky yellow hair, gray ringed eyes with gray pupils and ear, noise and lip piercing to my well chiseled muscles (1). Something most females, Goa'uld or not would drool over. Stepping into the refresher, I turn on the hot water and let it run over my body. Finishing, I step out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door.

"Enter," I relpy as I step back into my room, already in my undergarments. One of my guards walk into the room as I start fishing in my wardrobe for something to wear.

"My lord Dev'ak, the people are ready to hear the words of their emperor," the human guard replied strongly, never looking me in the eye.

'It will take time to reverse the affect my kin has had on them, at least they call me an emperor and no longer a god,' I sigh, still looking what to wear. "Very well," I replied, realizing the guard was getting uncomfortable when I didn't answer him right away. The guard bows again and retreats back through the door just as I find something to wear. It is a long, ankle length black trench coat, leather with armor weave (2) throughout. It has eight gray rings attached, two on both sides near the ankles and two on both sides on my upper arm. Donning the garment and nodding in appreciation at my intimidating reflection in the mirror I walk through the door, the two guards following close behind me.

After ten minutes of brisk walking, I finally reach the plaza where all of my new subjects are located. Stepping upon a conveniently placed stand, I let my grey ringed eyes drift across the mass before me before I started my speech.

"I have spoke to all of you before, four months ago as we were leaving the first world. Most of you saw what I had to say about the rest of my race was true and the others have had their eyes opened by the trust you placed in me. I tell you that your sacrifice and patience has paid off. Everything here is but the start of something great. This is a new beginning, for us all. I will not promise you all gold and riches beyond your dreams, but work hard and you may indeed find that your dreams come through. That is what I am promising; Freedom, the freedom to choose what you want to do. No longer will you have to work for false god only to receive meager scrapes! This, my people is a new beginning. The galaxy will remember this day as the start of a great civilization. This day will forever be ingrained into the inhabitants of the galaxy as the day that the Dalk'om empire was born!" As I finished my speech, I let the cheers of 56,000 beings wash over me as I shifted my gaze to the stars.

'So it begins my deluded brothers and sisters.'

* * *

(1) Think Pein, or the Deva Path from Naruto (_Don't Own in anyway shape or form, Duh!)_

Think of it like an advanced form of mesh used as body armor. Contains various fibers and composites that absorb impacts and resists heat. This is an experimental one that only Dev'ak has, it will be a lot more common (and advanced) in his forces by the time we get to the time period of sg-1.

_Thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated but flames are not!_

_Later!_


	3. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and __Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other little things that I use for inspiration and throw in here_

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, If you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

**Dalk'om Prime, Capital City of Delka, Royal Palace, May, 1620 BCE.**

**Empire Population: 5,600,000.**

'We have come far in the last four hundred years,' I thought with a smile as I looked out over the gradually growing city below. There were no more prefabricated structures, now glistening metal sky-towers (1) surrounded the Royal Palace, which in itself was the largest structure on Dalk'om Prime. At 450 meters, it was a magnificent structure. Taller than any pyramid the Goa'uld have yet to create. The only 'known' objects that are comparable in size would be the Ha'tak class attack ships. The palace was a large pyramid ('I believe it is also hardwired into our genetics') but unlike the great stone pyramids that the Goa'uld create, mine was, like the surrounding sky-towers, made of glistening steel-gray metal, the sun's rays reflecting of the structure, causing it to shine in a blinding light.

'Yes, definitely grander than any land-based structure my kin have created,' I mused as I turned my attention to the roads and highways winding through the city below towards the small outlying areas where most Dalk'omians made their homes. My eyes shifted their gaze even further towards a road reaching into the horizon, where I knew that two small agricultural towns were located. I knew that one day they too would be grand cities. I was brought out of my musing by a ringing on my small porta-pc.

"What is it?" I questioned, after pressing the touch screen interface.

"My lord, I was to remind you to go to the City Control and Information Center for the weekly inspection," replied my secretary, her voice sounding slightly mechanic coming through the speakers on the pc.

"Very well," I replied, "Tell them to expect me in twenty minutes." Ending the conversation with my secretary, I strode out my office, two guards coming into step a respectable distance behind me, and made the five minute walk to the roof where my helicopter was waiting (2). Once on the creation of one of my greater scientist (my two guards still hovering around me as if I would spontaneously combust), it was a ten minute travel to the small barracks located outside the city where the 'CCIC' was located.

The CCIC was an idea of mine to manage and control the rapid expansion my nation was going through. Through the use of fertility medicine, the population of my empire boomed, and it continues increase. The population is also increasing exponentially; in another 400 years the population will probably reach one billion.

The CCIC is in charge of many things throughout the city. It manages the population growth by identifying the amount of births over the amount of deaths. It also is the center hub of the PMF (Police, Medical and Fire) where it allows the various agencies to respond to a crisis. It also records all crimes that occur. The CCIC is also in charge of the small amount of armed forces (which will also rapidly expand as the empire grows) and the large grid of satellites that track any ships (at least, any Goa'uld ships, Asgard ships are to advanced to track with our current technology) that enter within 50 light-years of Dalk'om Prime.

Everyone comes to attention, bowing their heads in respect as I walk through the main doors of the CCIC.

"What updates do you have for me Commander?" I asked, tipping my head to the side in a slight bow of respect to the commanding officer.

"It was a rather quiet week my lord; only one fire, no murders or any serious crimes. There were six deaths, all to old age and twenty two new citizens to the empire were born." Taking a breath he continued, "There were not any training accidents during the live fire exercise, which I am extremely pleased with and the addition of weapons to the strikers is going marvelously (3). Also, like the last 6 weeks, there have not been any pings on the early warning satellites."

"Have you yet identified what caused the ping 6 weeks ago?" I asked

The commander bowed his head, not meeting my ringed eyes, "Ahh…we have not completely identified what caused it, we can only ascertain that it whatever it was, is had a small hyperspace signature, too large for even a Goa'uld cargo ship. The researchers think that it might've been a probe of some sort, maybe Goa'uld in origin but most likely not. I'm sorry we have not found out more information."

"You have done well in the short period of time you had; is there anything else?" I questioned

The Commander looked as if he was wary to speak his next words but his devotion to me won out in the end. "Well my lord, one of the scientist has a rather, shall we say unusual view on what the ping was. She thinks that the ping might've been stealth ship, or a ship from a significantly advanced race. She thinks it could be an Asgard vessel." He said the last part meekly.

My eyes narrowed at this statement, 'if that scientist is right, well this doesn't bode well for us. But what would the Asgard want in this area of space. Were they checking up on us or were they here for a different reason.' My mind was going a thousand miles an hour as I turned around, all those in the room standing to attention and saluting as I left through the door of the CCIC and back into the gunmetal colored corridor.

**Dalk'om Prime, Telaz City, Residential District, October, 650 BCE.**

**Empire Population: 2,400,000,000**

The sheets of rain were coming down in droves as the dark gray cumulonimbus covered the dwindling sunlight. The residential district was lit up, lights shining through hundreds of windows as families came together after a hard day's work. Street lamps illuminated the streets, driving off the darkness; their lights reflecting off the puddles on the ground. This peaceful scene was interrupted by the peals of laughter of four children playing.

"This is gonna be sooo cool, I can't wait until it starts!" Ten year old Shun Xi exclaimed excitedly to his friends as they ran around in the rain outside his house playing the game that is integrated into a child like the genetic memory of the Goa'uld; tag.

"Haha, your it!" Shun Xi's best friend Akaza shouted as he tagged him only to turn around and slip in puddle of water. The air was once again pierced by the laughter of the children as they gathered around grinning figure of their fallen friend.

"I'm gonna so join when I grow up, how bout you guys?" asked Shun Xi to his friends. They never got to answer because that moment was when Shun Xi's Mother decided to make herself know.

"Shun Xi! It starts in fifteen minutes and you will not be drenching the couch, hurry and bathe or you'll miss it," Shouted his mom from the door of his house.

"See you tomorrow guys!" he shouted as he ran up the steps to the house and pass his mother who was shaking her head at his antics. Shun Xi cleaned up fast and was down stairs and ready to eat in a record five minutes. He swiped down his food in no time and got to the couch so fast that it seemed as if he teleported.

"Common guys, it's starting!" he complained as his parents walked into the living room, his dad turning on the holotv.

"_This is Kikiko Humara with DIN, the number one news station in the Empire. I thank you all for joining us tonight for tonight is a momentous occasion. We will be launching the first human into space since the great migration from the first world to Dalk'om Prime. Here with me is the main designer behind what is going to be known as the Akuma-class deep explorer; Dr. Woot. Dr. Woot, what can you tell us about the 'Traveler.'_

"_Well Kikiko, if I may call you Kikiko," _Kikiko nods head, _"The Akuma-class is made from some reverse engineered Goa'uld technology and some of our own technology. As you are aware, our lord Dev'ak would not let us use the technology unless we understood properly. Seeing as the Goa'uld hardly understand the technology themselves and our Emperors field of expertise is Genetics; we were by ourselves. Still we had the technology in our hands, we just had to understand how it worked." _Taking a deep breath, Dr. Woot Continued. _"Getting back on topic, the Akuma-class has a Type 5 Plasma-Ion engine which can propel it to 80 kilometers per second."_

"_Wow Dr. Woot, that is amazingly fast."_

"_We do try Kikiko, and please call me Lu" _Flashing her a disarming smile that made her blush he continued. _"The craft is powered by a Hext'ak Fusion-power plant giving it an output of 2 terawatts. 40 percent of this output powers the shield which keeps out micrometers. Hopefully it doesn't meet up with a ha'tak because the shields couldn't even take a full powered hit by one of the main guns before succumbing." _Causing both him and Kikiko to chuckle at the absurdity of meeting a ha'tak in this solar system. _We are also using a new generation of antigravity generators. We still have a long way to go when it comes to that type of technology._

"_Dr. Lu, one final question, does this craft have a hyperspace generator?"_

"_No, Kikiko, it does not. We would have to increase the power output in order to put in a hyperspace generator, however, future versions do plan on having them."_

"_Again, thank you for your time and explanations, Dr. Lu, they were very illuminating." _The camera shifting to a close up of Kikiko, she continues. _"We are now going live to the launch site outside the capital city with our report Hora Izume; Hora, you there?"_ A side window opens up next to Kikiko that shows a middle age man with graying black hair of Japanese descent. Behind him stands a 80 meter matte black ship, its nose pointed to the heavens and the surrounding rays of the flood lights making it shine majestically.

"_I am here Kikiko, and as you can see behind me, the Traveler is getting ready for takeoff. We have just received word that the crew has been boarded and have raised the green light. That means that the countdown has started and in five minutes the explorer will take off."_

"_Hora, perhaps you can explain to our viewers why the craft is set up on a vertical like that. Could they not just use their antigravity generators?"_

"_That they could, and it will be the norm after the launch today, but this launch is special because the ship will not be using antigravity to reach orbit. The Space Exploration Agency decided that they wanted this to be a large event, and what better way to do that they with fire, light and noise." _Both Kikiko and Hora laughed at this. _"Oh, Kikiko, The final countdown is starting, this is going to be loud." _

On the corner of the screen, a countdown was shown: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4; the engine started to power up, a blue glow illuminating the pad underneath the craft and the whining of the engine reaching full power was heard; 3, 2, 1; Night was turned to day as a blue light shone across the countryside for miles around. The sound was deafening as sonic booms buffeted the crowd as the ship plowed its way into the clouds, leaving a massive smoke trail behind.

"_And there we have it Kikiko, the first of many. This is a grand day for us. It marks the day that we make our way back into the galactic community. Long live the Empire!"_ Though he didn't know it at the time, Hora's shout caused millions of viewers to chant over and over in again, bringing a patriotic frenzy to households all over the planet.

In the control station, gazing up at the dissipating smoke trail, Emperor Dev'ak, had a smile on his face from the dozens of festive scientist and officers who were congratulating each other. Hugs and wine were passed around and toasts were announced and praises to the empire were heard.

A cough interrupted the celebrations; it was the head scientist and leader of the project. He had a glass of wine in his hand and as he turned towards me, I realized what he was about to do. "A toast," he said, "To our Emperor, without which none of this would've been possible." 'Here-here's' and 'long live the empire' were heard throughout the night as the Traveler entered geosynchronous orbit.

**Dalk'om Prime, Capital City of Delka, Telecommunication District, July, 200 BCE.**

**Empire Population: 11,500,000,000**

"_Good afternoon viewers, I'm Neroki Hanaka and it is 7:00 in the studio. Tonight we have two special guests in the studio. Dr. Coolio Kama, manager of the Imperial Exploration and Habitation office and Mr. Muo Su, owner and CEO of Hadri Galactic Engineering. Good afternoon gentlemen."_

"_It is good to be here Ms. Neroki." _That coming from Dr. Kama.

"_Indeed," _came the stoic reply of Mr. Su.

"_So, Dr. Kama, let's get straight to the matter shall we? You are here because the IEH has decided it is time to spread our empire to the stars. Can you tell our viewers more?"_

"_Absolutely Ms. Neroki! As you may already know, the IEH, through the use of Akama-class Explorers have discovered 25 habitable planets in a 14 light-year radius, with plans to start terraforming 10 more in the near future. Construstion of settlements and city plans are already underway in two of these planets. The planets named Xai Lu and Rakari, will have the infrastructure to support 120 million people, comfortable within the next three years. Handri Galactic Engineering has been a massive help in this Endeavour. 300 thousand worker; around 150 thousand for each planet have been working on the pre-planned cities and communities since last year. This is currently the single largest engineering project in the history of the empire and we are happy to be part of it._

"_Amazing, so Dr. Kama, how will you be transporting people to these new inhabited worlds?"_

"_Well, let me tell you it would be easier if we were allowed to use the Star-Portals (5) but Emperor Dev'ak has banned their use until our empire is stronger. _The three of them shared a good chuckle about that before Dr. Kama continued. _"We are not doing another mass migration, even though 120 million is far larger than 55 thousand. What we plan to do, is over the next five years, gradually carry individuals and families to settle on the planets. We'll have large transports, each capable of holding 15 thousand, and because of the upgraded hyperdrive, it will only take roughly three hours to reach the planets."_

"_Can you tell us more about Xai Lu and Rakari Dr. Kama."_

"_Certainly! Their actually isn't anything noteworthy about Xai Lu; 80 percent of the surface is covered in land while the other 20 consist of one large continent and a rather large chain of islands. Rakari, however contains something rather significant. The planet contains a large vein of naquadah. The two moons also contain a large amount of trinium. This is the perfect find, and this planet will be our major mining and ore processing planet for the foreseeable future. Geographically; oceans cover 45 percent while the rest are covered by nine continents and an abundance of small islands."_ Dr. Kama finished while taking a sip of his water.

"_Again, absolutely amazing, Now Mr. Su, as Dr. Kama explained to our viewers earlier; your company is the driving force behind the construction of the infrastructure for these two planets. Can you tell us what kind of infrastructure the pioneers can expect once they arrive." _Asked Neroki.

"_Yes, our company is in charge of the construction of three pre-planned cities, two on Rakari and one on Xai Lu. We are also responsible for the residential districts that house those who will be working there. We are also responsible for the construction of the mining and ore processing centers on Rakari. Also along with other engineering firms, we are in charge of the dozens of outlying agricultural settlements and the two military bases, and space ports; one for each planet."_

"_Interesting, off topic for a brief moment, Mr. Su, is it true that your company created the plans for something called a 'space-elevator?'" _Neroki Asked.

"_Ahh, that is correct. We do actually have the plans for it and we do have the composite technology to build such a project; but, our company advised against it and so does the Imperial Council."_

"_I think our viewers might want to know why, so Mr. Su, why is that."_

"_It's rather simple actually, plans are being drawn up for something far grander, and the technology is predicted to be implemented in approximately 20 years."_

"_Don't leave us in suspense Mr. Su."_ Neroki replied while smiling slightly at him. Mr. Su chuckled a little before replying.

"_Well, the project that we are working on; in calibration with Xau Xi Technologies, is what we call a gravity-tether. What it basically is, is a type of tractor beam. It uses a beam of energy to repel or pull objects towards it _(6)_. Using this with a massive base, you can have an absolutely massive lifting device that can carry far more material in space than even the largest of space elevators can achieve." _Taking a drink of water he continued, _"With this device, we can literally lift millions of tons into space in a matter of minutes; of course, it all depends on the offloading crew how fast it gets back planet side," _he finished, grinning at his own joke and the glassy eyed look on Neroki's face.

"_That's…well…absolutely amazing. Well folks, there you have it, and amazing piece of technology that will revolutionize the way we transport material to and from planet side. Gentlemen, I thank you again for joining me tonight for this holo conference, and I hope to the emperor that your endeavors workout for the best."_

"_Thanks again for having us Ms. Neroki." _They both replied back before their screens winked out leaving only Neroki on the screen.

"_And onto the news, Hanaka Arms may have finally achieved a breakthrough on the implementation of reliable man portable gauss weaponry…_

**Dalk'om Prime, Capital City of Delka, Royal Palace – Secret Laboratory, July, 400 AD.**

**Empire Population: 430,500,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 480 **

**Span of Empire: 380 Light-years**

Soft blue lights permeated the room, giving it a warm feeling despite its cold looking interior. Orange Holographic displays lined the walls, an abundance of information scrolling down them, fast too fast for any human or even goa'uld to read. Towards the rear of the room stood a man sized tanking filled with glowing blue liquid. If you looked closely you could kind of make out a man sized silhouette. It was this silhouette that his majesty; Emperor Dev'ak, was currently staring at.

'What a wonderful thing, my most powerful hok'tar yet; my crowning achievement.' Thought Dev'ak while thinking back at how he created his first hok'tar body.

_Flashback_

Lord Yu's capital city was truly magnificent, especially for the time period it was created in. Massive walls surrounded the city, keeping those within safe from those who would dare attempt to attack the people of a god. Wooden structures; homes and markets stretched out from the large stone castle that stood as the center piece of Yangchen. None of this mattered however to the hooded figure striding down the dark alleys; the shadows swallowing the figure and making it seem more like a specter than a corporeal being, for the figure had seen it all. The figure finally makes it to a dark alleyway and standing at the end of it is another hooded figure.

"**Do you have it**?" asked the newly arrived figure in what is obviously the voice of a god.

"Yes, my lord," a harsh whisper ground its way out of the waiting figure, "It wasn't difficult for someone of my expertise." The wraith (7) continued.

"**Good, hand it over and you shall receive the riches you earned," **the Goa'uld replied in a haughty tone. The cloaked man proceeded to dig into a pouch on his belt and quickly brought out a small golden pyramid. He cautiously handed over the miniature pyramid while the goa'uld held out a rather large pouch of jewels. With the trade complete the goa'uld swiftly turned around and made his way out of the alley before abruptly stopping.

"**Did anyone see you?" **the goa'uld asked.

"They were dealt with," replied the stationary figure in a harsh whisper.

"**I see," **the goa'uld stood there for a few moments before abruptly turning around and bringing out his upgraded kara-kesh. Quickly raising the glowing red jewel he sent a powerful shockwave at the figure. The goa'uld could see the figures eyes widen and mouth open in a silent scream before the powerful wave propelled him 15 feet, plowing the cloaked man into the wall at lethal velocities. The man slid down the wall and slumped forward like a marionette whose strings were cut. Satisfied the goa'uld turned around and strode out the alleyway, a final whisper made its way through the alley before the god disappeared in the shadows

"**Thank you Nirrti, you're research will be so helpful****."**

_End Flashback_

'It was unfortunate that the thief had to die, but I couldn't have the others tracing this back to me,' I thought as I started to type into a holographic interface that appeared before me. The miniature pyramid that I received that day was the culmination of Nirrti's research on advanced humans. I also had the thief wipe Nirrti's database of all things genetics, so she would have to basically start all over again. I had made significant strides in Hok'tar since then, probably far greater than Nirrti has. My new body that is currently being grown in the tank before me will have so many advantages and powers over my last bodies.

The first advantage would be the greatly increased lifespan, mainly due to the advanced nano-machines inhabiting the blood of the new body. The production of these nano-machines were incredibly expensive to create, rougly the cost of two _Agamemnon__-class _cruisers; not to mention maintaining them will also be expensive. But they are a must for this body to function properly.

The second advantage was the overall increase in body performance. Everything from muscle density to bone density; increased reflexes and reaction times and incredible increased senses. My eye sight would be akin to an eagle, being able to see an ant up to 500 meters away. My eyes were also able to use my new reaction times to make things seem to be going slower that they actually are. My sense of smell and taste was also increased, being able to pinpoint a specific smell out of hundreds of others. My hearing also received a boost, being able to pick up minute sounds around me.

The greatest advantage of this new hok'tar body was however, it psychic ability. This body had the ability to use telepathy, telekinesis and pyrokinesis. Also, because of the nano-machines, my power would increase the more I practice and use them. Who knows what the real limits of my new powers would be. I could probably use telekinesis to fly or create force fields, create powerful omni-directional shockwaves that would put any kara-kesh to shame or propel surrounding objects at my enemies. At the height of my telekinetic, I theorize that I might be able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale (8).

'And you know what, even with these powers, I still won't think of myself as a god, the rest of my race is so deluded,' I chuckle to myself as I release the third and final stage of nano-machines into the body.

**Orbit of Dalk'om Prime, DIN Space Station, August, 1140 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,280,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 720**

**Span of Empire: 590 Light-years**

"_Good after noon, this is Chun Zi with DIN Galactic News. Tonight we are going to be discussing the proposed construction of the Orbital Ring that will circle the Factory planet of Rakari. This Ring when finished will contain the main military and civilian shipyards in the Empire. When finished the ring will have an average width of four kilometers, average height of 1.2 kilometers and circumference of 43,900 kilometers; making this the largest single structure in the known universe _(9)_. Eight Gravity tethers will be connected to the ring, ferrying a massive amount of material to and from planet side. With us tonight is Fhun Shu, representative of Evolving Galactic Consultants, the leading engineer firm behind this massive project; Mr. Shu, good having on tonight."_

"_It's good to be here Mr. Zi," _replied the dark curly haired and green eyed man.

"_So tell me Mr. Shu, when do you expect this project to commence and what sort of timescale for project completion are we looking at?"_ asked the blonde haired news anchor.

"_Project is to commence within two years and for total completion, we are looking at around 50 years. You must remember however that we will be building it in stages so the first livable section should be completed in approximately five years."_

"_Do you happen to know how many individuals will be able to live in the ring when it is completed?" _Chun Zi queried.

"_Current plans approximate that 1.5 billion will be able to reside in the orbital ring, since most of the space will be taken up by the shipyards and manufacturing plants."_

"_One last question before we sign off, what is your opinion on the increase of military spending due to an increase in Goa'uld movement that the our 'sabre-class' stealth ships have reported."_

"_I think that it is necessary, if the goa'uld find us, they won't be able to trample over us like they do to other civilizations through the galaxy. I would love to see the face of a goa'uld when his ha'tak is faced against an abbadon-class battleship" _both could only guffaw while their minds imagined the different emotions running through a system lords face when confronted with such a situation.

(1) Same as a Skyscraper

(2) A scientist came up with the idea of a helicopter about 10 years previously, the technology at that time period was like 1970's on earth, mostly (not the satellites obviously)

(3) Think a Bell UH-1 Iroquois 'Huey' helicopter with rocket pods on the side.

(4) Lol, If you noticed, there is no '4' fooled yah!

(5) Same as Stargate

(6) A mix between the 'skyhooks' in star wars and gravity tethers in dead space.

(7) Not space vampire wraith, just figure of speech, he's a sneaky guy.

(8) His powers are like Jean Grey from X-men. Most of her powers are kinda similar to nagato's gravity based powers from Naruto, only I think Jean's a lot stronger.

(9) It's very similar to Kaut Drive yards Orbital Array in Star Wars.

Oh, another note, if you guys haven't noticed yet, this entire culture is pretty much oriental, thus all of the people in the empire look Asian in some way. They only difference would be that some are taller or shorter depending on the gravity of their planet of origin.

_**Reviews**_

**Senrab Nomis: **_Thanks for the advice, I had thought I had the numbers down but I'll make sure this time. Hope you liked his origins, I deliberately left out some to make him more mysterious, all we know at the moment is that he was Goa'uld under Lord Yu._

**Stargatewatcher: **_Thanks for the kind words man, hoped you like this chapter, still kinda slow but the explosions will soon come_

Anyways, Next chapter I hope to introduce a bunch of technology in the Empire (military mostly but basic civilian also) then the chapter after that the Empire will slowly make its presence know to the Goa'uld other inhabitants of the galaxy (or at least those not sufficiently advanced enough to know about the Empire *wink*wink*)

Oh, I was also thinking of making this a small crossover with avatar, instead of earth it's the empire who finds Pandora and the Navi. What you guys think?

Also, what do you guys find the double spaced lines between paragraphs. I like it because I find it easier to read but let me know what you think.

_Anyways Thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated but flames are not!_

_Later!_


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and

_Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other little things that I use for inspiration and throw in here. I make no money off this, it just do it for fun._

* * *

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

_**The Empire's War-Machine**_

_**By: Wao Ming**_

_It is said that those who win wars are those who have the greatest technology. This is true in a sense, but I prefer to think that it is a factor of many things that actually win a war; courage, strength, numbers and an untamable fighting spirit. All of these things the empire has in abundance, but we also have the technology to back up these defining factors. Technology has come a long way from the 'great migration' of the first world. We have seen a rapid increase in defense technology since the beginning of our empire and also great deviation from the Goa'uld technology that brought us to Dalk'om prime that faithful day 4,500 years ago. _

_This book will help those young Dalk'omians realize just what heights that our empire has achieved is such a short period of time. Who knows, maybe some outsider might read this book and glean some insight on our war-machine. If they are allies, maybe they'll feel greater courage and fortitude knowing who and what they'll be fighting with. If an enemy of the empire is reading this, I give you fair warning, cease your stupidity and give up. You cannot beat us, whatever you thought; you never were going to be us. Our ships will shatter your fleets and scorch your worlds. Our ground forces shall leave your worlds drown in your blood and tears. If you attack us we will not stop, and we will not surrender until the banners of the empire flow through the blood soaked streets of your capital city._

* * *

_**Ships**_

* * *

**Akuma-Class Deep Explorer:**_The Akuma-class is perhaps the most Iconic ship in the Empire. This class of ship led us back to the stars and led the foundations for our Star Empire. The ship was first designed by Dr. Ju Woot of Exidar Industries in 1410 AM (After Migration). The original design didn't contain a hyper-drive but one was installed at a later date. The newest version, the Mk VI's have the same exterior appearance but that is it. Its stealth field is able to deflects a sub-space scan and its cloaking field can create a bubble around the ship that hides the ship from the visible spectrum (It however does this at the cost of the shields). Most of the interior working of the ship is classified from the public but we do know that, like most ships in the empire, it uses Plasma-Ion engines to propel it through space, a Novus Mk V plasma generator powers the ship and an antigravity generator keeps the ship afloat in atmosphere and takes the place of thrusters. Like all warships in the Empire, the exterior consist of sharp and predatory curves and edges, and it is painted a matte-black to blend into the backdrop of space_

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 320

**Length: **240 m

**Width: **85 m

**Height: **50 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **180 kps

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **5 Pulse Lasers

4 160mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

2 'Brightstar' Missile tubes

2 Forward facing Energy Cannons

**Yokai-Class Frigate:**_The Yokai-class is a rather new addition to the Empires fleet. Designed by Akabeko Industries (The leading military shipbuilding company in the empire) in 3200 AM at their main shipyards in the Rakari Orbital Ring. The Yokai was created to be the workhorse of the fleet and to increase its numbers after probes and stealth ships started to notice an increase in Goa'uld presence in this sector of the galaxy. It is very maneuverable and fast and packs quite a punch for its size; though not able to go head to head with a Goa'uld mothership it packs an extrodinary number of point-defense weaponry for enemy fighter and bomber defense._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 680

**Length: **420 m

**Width: **120 m

**Height: **85 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **150 kps

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **8 Pulse Lasers

12 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

10 160mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

4 'Brightstar' Missile tubes

4 Energy Cannons

**Agamemnon-class ****cruiser:** _The Agamemnon is_ o_ne of the most common and versatile ships in the Empire's war fleet. It balances speed, manuvarbility, defense and firepower; giving it the ability to adjust to almost any situation. It also contains a small hanger which has a capacity of 10 fighters, 4 bombers and 4 medium sized dropships; but the ability to adapt and carry what type of craft is needed depending on the situation. From its sharp predatory nose, to the four backward swept wings (spikes would be a better description), to its four plasma-ion engines and other aggressive features; this ship screams death to any opposition of the Empire, shattering them in a fiery display of thunder and lightning. It is one of the only ships in known space that can go head to head with a ha'tak and win._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1300

**Length: **760 m

**Width: **200 m

**Height: **110 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **130 kps

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **12 Pulse Lasers

12 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

14 200mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

8 'Brightstar' Missile tubes

2 'Kahaku' Missile tubes

8 Energy Cannons

**Abbadon-class battleship:**_The Abbadon is the Empire's vengeance given physical form; setting its enemy's ablaze in an all-consuming wave of firepower. No know ship native to this galaxy can hope to stand up to the intense amount of damage this ship can dish out. It was envisioned by Dr. Hachi Azami; who received a lot of criticism for the design of such a monstrosity, but none the less, in 2944 AM, the first Abbadon rolled out of Seiryu-shipyards above the Dalk'om Prime. It then proceeded on a live fire exercise which literally shattered a small moon in the nearby Saryau System. It is also the only ship that is able to operate the devastating 'Shinigami' Plasma Projector. At this moment, they're only 17 Abbadon's in service (1)._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 9,600

**Length: **2,300 m

**Width: **920 m

**Height: **480 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **110 kps

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **30 Pulse Lasers

45 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

40 280mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

10 'Brightstar' Missile tubes

8 'Kahaku' Missile tubes

18 Energy Cannons

2 Ion Beam Cannons

1 'Shinigami'Plasma Projector

**Tengu-class Carrier:** _The Tengu Carrier is the largest ship in the Empire, even larger than the Abbadon-class battleships, though it is only able to unleash a fraction of the firepower of said ship. Firepower is not the main concern of the Tengu (even though it can still hold its own against most ships) but its massive carrying capacity. One Tengu can carry an Entire Invasion force within its hull and a massive number of support craft for said force. The ship itself contains one main hanger at the front of the ship and four secondary hangers on the side of the ship. The ship has amazingly powerful antigravity generators, which inables the ship to enter and function in atmosphere. It also contains a small gravity-beam tether (for more information, see gravity-beam tether in 'Civilian Technology') under it which allows the movement of material, equipment, vehicles and soldiers from the ship to the ground (2)._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 8,400 Sailors and Officers

10,200 Soldiers and other military Personnel

**Length: **2,900 m

**Width: **1,800 m

**Height: **520 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **110 kps

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **45 Pulse Lasers

70 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

20 260mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

5 'Brightstar' Missile tubes

2 'Kahaku' Missile tubes

8 Energy Cannons

2 Ion Beam Cannons

**Amanojaku Superiority Fighter:**_The Amanojaku is the culmination of 1000 years of advanced space/atmospheric fighter research. It is without a doubt the most powerful fighter in the known universe (Though this is only because the Asgard doesn't use fighters). At a sublight speed of 200 kilometers per second and a sustained atmospheric speed of Mach 9, this aircraft can catch any who are trying to escape it (or if a cocky pilot has gotten in a 'difficult situation, they can retreat rather quickly). This fighters speed is not the only that makes it dangerous however, it is also the agility and maneuverability of the craft. Using an extreme set-up of antigravity thrusters and inertial dampers, the craft can make high-g turns at extremely fast velocities without turning the pilot into paste. It also has quite a weapons load out for a ship of its size, having a modular missle bay it can be ready for a variety of different missions in a short period of time. The pilot of the Amanojaku is surrounded by armor but is by no means blind. Attached to a neural link and surrounded by holographic screens which display images outside the craft, the craft is an extension of the pilot. It also has a miniaturized shield generator, able to take a few hits before it gives out, giving the pilot that extra protection. The craft also makes use of advance stealth materials which can elude all forms of radar which most less advanced civilizations use. For advanced civilizations such as the Goa'uld, who use subspace sensors, the Amanojaku will cause sensor ghost to appear, making it hard (but definitely not impossible you cocky pilots) for them to target the craft. As per its name sake, this craft is a demon of the skies, especially for death-gliders. (3)_

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1

**Length: **18 m

**Wingspan: **24 (open) 14 (closed)

**Height: **6 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **200 kps

**Max Speed (Atmospheric): **Mach 9

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons: **1 Pulse Laser

2'Akashita' Point defense lasers

2 20mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

2 Missile bays: can hold 6 'light' missiles each or 3 'medium' missiles

**Gyuki Bomber:** _Move out of the way Al'kesh, you are insignificant compared to the amount of destruction this craft can unleash. Like the Amanojaku, the Gyuki utilizes stealth technology that hides it from all known forms of radar and confuses the average subspace sensor. It has decent maneuverability and speed but nothing compared to the Amanojaku. What makes this craft special is the fact that is has a small hyperspace generator installed. While not able to travel long distances, and being slower than ships with full sized generators; it still has immense potential to utilize hit-and-run tactics against enemies; Slipping in and out without being noticed, leaving unwanted 'terraformed' terrain behind with a gift of multiple 250 megaton brightstar missles. Beware the Gyuki, your capital city might just become a crater with no warning (4)._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1

**Length: **22 m

**Wingspan: **36 (open) 20 (closed)

**Height: **8 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **190 kps

**Max Speed (Atmospheric): **Mach 4

**Max Speed (FTL): **CLASSIFIED

**Weapons:** 5 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

5 Missile bays: Three can hold 6 'light' missiles each or 3 'medium' missiles.

Two can hold 2 'Brightstar' missiles each.

_Note: Dropships and gunships will be discussed under vehicles since they are mostly used in unison with ground troops._

* * *

_**Vehicles**_

* * *

**JK-232 'Fujin' Dropship:**_ The Fujin is the workhorse of the empires ground forces, especially the marines; transporting squads to their destination cocooned in armor. It is unusual of other craft in that it minimizes the use of antigravity thrusters, having only 2 the help in maneuvering and assisting the main thrusters. The main thrusters are the driving force behind this craft, propelling the vehicle forward, up, down, and side to side. They're two main thrusters, one on each side attached to small wings and are able to spin in a circle, and depending on the orientation, able to propel the Fujin in that direction (5). It has enough space to hold two marine squads (6 men each) and their equipment. It can also hold one 'Genbu' APC with magnetic locks on the rear of the craft. As said before, the Fujin is heavily armored and is also protected by a small shield generator. It is powered by a naquadah –fusion generator, able to power the vehicle for 20 contuous hours before needing to recharge (the technology to minimize plasma generators has not yet been realized). Though heavily armored, it is not heavily armed, utilizing only one high caliber linear repulsor driver for fire support when unloading troops. The main thrusters can also propel the ship in vacuum but it doesn't have the maneuverability or firepower to be used in engagements in space, only ferrying troops and supplies from the mothership to other locations. _

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 2 Pilots, 12 Marines/Troopers

**Length: **28 m

**Width: **14 m

**Height: **6 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **40 kps

**Max Speed (Atmosphere): **1600 mph

**Weapons: **3 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

1 16mm Linear Repulsor Driver

**JK-332 'Hannya' Heavy Dropship:**_ The Hannya is basically a larger version of the Fujin; larger and able to hold double the amount of troops and equipment than its smaller cousin can hold. The Hannya is special in that because it is so much more wider than the Fujin, it is able to hold two 'Genbu' APC's inside with the troops while it can hold a 'Hoji' Main battle tank with the powerful magnetic grapplers on the rear of the craft. The Hannya also differs from the Fujin in that it has four main thrusters instead of two; two on wings in the middle of the craft and two smaller ones one wings towards the rear of the craft. (6)_

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 3 Pilots, 24 Marines/Troopers

**Length: **54 m

**Width: **30 m

**Height: **10 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **40 kps

**Max Speed (Atmosphere): **1200 mph

**Weapons: **5 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

2 16mm Linear Repulsor Drivers

**JH- 288 'Goryo' Gunship:**_ Exterior wise, the Goryo looks like a smaller Fujin with the exception of larger wings which hold the two main thrusters, and, you know the massive amount of ordinance stapled across its hull and the extended wings. When I say a massive amount of ordinance I mean a massive amount, each wing contains four missile tubes, each able to hold 10 'Kasha' laser guided missiles; that's over 80 of those type of missiles (though to be fair the Kasha's are rather low yield missiles and contain no advanced aeronautic intelligence). It can also hold four 'Kitsune' fire-and-forget missiles on each wing. It also has a high caliber linear repulsor driver under the cockpit (like most small military aircraft, the cockpit is surrounded by a layer of armor, not glass therefore the pilots must use advanced cameras that relay information through holographic screens, though the JK and JH series don't have the neural link that the 'Amanojaku' has.). It also have two forward facing low powered energy cannons on either side of the 'cockpit.' Maneuverability wise, the Goryo has an additional two antigravity thrusters installed to compliment the main thrusters for a significant increase in agility. Even though the Goryo is a little smaller than the Fujin, it doesn't need a troophold, therefore it can use the additional space for a larger power plant and a larger shield generator, making this heavily armored and armed aircraft a tank of the skies, and a guardian angel for our troops on the ground. _

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1 Pilot

**Length: **20 m

**Width: **16 m

**Height: **5 m

**Max Speed (Sublight): **40 kps

**Max Speed (Atmosphere): **1800 mph

**Weapons: **3 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

1 25mm Linear Repulsor Driver

8 Missile tubes

8 'light' Missile racks

**Genbu Armored Personnel Carrier:** _If the Fujin is the Imperial marine's workhorse of the skies then the Genbu APC is the work horse of the ground. It is able to hold a marine squad (six marines) and their weapons and gear. It is one of the few ground vehicles in the empire that makes complete use of antigravity generators, making it extremely maneuverable over any terrain while maintaining a high cruising speed (100 mph). Like the Fujin, it is heavily armored, but this is because the genbu doesn't have a shield generator, only three point defense lasers to intercept missiles, thus it must use its speed and agility during confrontations. It is lightly armed with a 7 mm linear repulsor driver, which is located at the top of the vehicle and controlled via interfaces inside, keeping the soldiers safe inside its armored shell will still providing sufficient firepower (7)._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1 Driver

5 Passengers

**Length: **6 m

**Width: **3 m

**Height: **3 m

**Max Speed: **180 mph

**Weapons: **3 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

1 7mm Linear Repulsor Driver

**Hoji Main Battle Tank:**_ The Hoji is a massive beast with a nasty personality to match, and like a ravenous Akalasour (8), it will leave a trail of destruction wherever it treads. Talking about threads, the Hoji utilizes four threads and a naquadah –fusion generator to provide the 70 ton monster mobility; propelling it to a max speed of 110 mph. The generator also provides the heavily armored tank with an extra defensive measure; yes, you guessed it! In addition to the composite armor (which is classified) and angular curves which help deflect impacts, this nightmare machine also has a shield generator, and a powerful one to boot! However, even more terrifying than its defenses is its offensive armament. The main weapon is a powerful 120 mm linear repulsor driver (The cannon variant, which is significantly more powerful than the rapid fire variant, though at the cost of being slow to fire) which can; well let's just say extreme damage to enemy structures, vehicles, troops (overpressure from the hypervelocity round alone will do nasty things to organic beings), and well, everything else you can think of. If that wasn't enough, it also has two missile tubes on each side of the main turret which can hold a total of eight surface-to-air missiles. Finally, the Hoji has a 12 mm linear repulsor driver (rapid fire in case you didn't guess) for anti-personnel duties (9). This Tank is the embodiment of its namesake, for those who oppose it; it is very much an evil spirit. _

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1 Driver

1 Weapons Officer

1 Gunner

**Length: **10 m (With turret forward)

**Width: **4 m

**Height: **3 m

**Max Speed: **110 mph

**Weapons: **3 'Akashita' Point defense lasers

1 110mm Linear Repulsor Driver (Cannon Variant)

2 Missile Tubes

1 12mm Linear Repulsor Driver (Rapid Fire Variant)

**Isonade Fast Attack Vehicle:**_ At first glance, the Isonade would resemble any civilian motorcycle only slightly larger; looking closer however you will many differences, like the fact that it doesn't have any wheels (For more information on civilian vehicles, read my other book 'The History of the Vehicle: Civilian & Construction'). Looking closer you will also notice the two forward facing, 5 mm linear repulsor drivers. That is all the Isonade is, a fast scout vehicle that is not impeded by terrain, seeing as it moves above it (to a maximum ceiling height of 25 feet)._

_Specifications_

**Crew:** 1 Driver

**Length: **3 m

**Width: **0.5 m

**Height: **1 m

**Max Speed: **320 mph

**Weapons:** 2 5mm Linear Repulsor Driver (Rapid Fire Variant)

* * *

_**Weapons**_

* * *

**Linear Repulsor Driver:**_ The Linear Repulsor Driver or 'Repulsor Gun/Rifle/Cannon' is the culmination of 3,000 years of projectile research and development. Now, I know you are thinking to yourself, why research projectiles when we could have put more research in man portable energy weapons, making them more efficient. The answer is simple, well not really; you see, most advanced civilizations are theorized to stop researching projectile weapons once energy weapons become a viability (such as the goa'uld). Now, this leads said civilizations to, in turn develop defenses for energy weapons while completely forgetting about upgrading said armor for projectiles (or at least projectiles beyond gas-expansion/gunpowder exploding projectiles). Well let's see how well that armor holds up to superheated trinium-naquadah needles traveling at 3,600 meters per second (and that is for man portable sized repulsor rifles, The repulsor cannon on a Hoji can reach speeds up to 5,400 meters per second). _

_The size and rate of fire has a lot to do with the speed at which repulsor ammunition can travel. Rapid fire repulsor rifles have slower speeds than the high powered repulsor cannons. This is because of the energy requirements needed to fire this weapon. The more energy put behind the shot, the greater the speed of said shot will be (until friction in atmosphere starts to become a problem). This means that Capital-sized Repulsor Cannons can fire at a good fraction of the speed of light (The highest speed is classified but it can be realistic to say that they travel at least 70 percent the speed of light in vacuum). _

_Another deadly feature of this weapon is the fact that the ammunition is superheated, not only by the friction of travelling at such speeds but also before they even leave the barrel. The exact mechanism which does this is classified to the general public (Remember, civilians don't have access to these weapons, even the law-enforcement forces. The general public still uses gauss weaponry. This however causes problems if a repulsor rifle makes its way into criminal hands) but we do know it uses a mixture of magnetic fields, the heating mechanism and force-fields, yes I said force-fields._

_There are many different types in use in the army, from the ARD-132 assault rifle, the most common weapon used by the marine forces (the ARD-132S is a silenced version used by 'Oni' black-ops), to the RSR-45 sniper rifle, which like the ARD-132S, utilizes sound dampening fields to reduce noise when firing._

**Missiles:**_ The Empire utilizes many different yield missiles, from the 1.2 gigaton kahaku's to the 0.4 ton kasha's utilized by the Goryo's. Their flight mechanism is basically the same for every missile. Miniature plasma-ion engines propel the missile to different speeds depending on whether it is in atmosphere or space, and small thrusters maneuver the missile. What makes a type of missile unique is its intelligence. The Kahaku's have intelligent programming (not Artificial Intelligences however), making it able to plot multiple paths in a short period of time in order to best evade enemy defenses and hit its target. On the other hand, the flight programming of kasha's aren't very intelligent, but that is because the kasha's are to be used on fairly slow moving or stationary targets so they don't need to be coming up with multiple flight paths (it also helps that kasha's are spam missiles, pick your targets, hold down the trigger something has to hit). Man portable missiles are also utilized, and though the same size as kasha's, have greater flight intelligence (can't really afford to have your heavy-weapon soldier carry 80 missiles now can we)._

_There are also rumors among military and scientific circles about a hyperspace capable intergalactic missile system; it is rumored have yields in the low teratons and have a travel distance of up to 4000 light-years. Such a missile is something to fear, such terrifying yields are only untilized by one known weapon in the Empire, and that is the Plasma-Projector on the Abbadon-class battleship._

**Pulse Lasers:**_ Pulse lasers are rather low yield, piercing weapons in the high kilowatt range. They can be used for point defense against enemy fighters and bombers (five shots taking out the shields on an al'kesh and one shot can easily spear a death glider). In greater numbers they can also have an effect against the shields and armor of capital ships. They are, however to high yield to be used as point defense for incoming missiles, for that, Akashita point defense 'x-ray' lasers are used; being much lower yield (but less range than the pulse lasers)._

**Energy Weapons:**_ Honestly, there isn't much to say about these weapons, they are basically upgraded versions of goa'uld energy weapons, only difference is that our version is denser and significantly hotter than the goa'uld version (as shown by the color of the plasma in our weapons being a luminescent blue while the goa'uld's are golden, with the most powerful being almost yellow-white)._

**Plasma Projector:**_ Here we go the deadliest (known) weapon in the Empire's arsenal. The plasma projector is years of research in advanced energy weapon technology and it is large step away from conventional energy weapons. They biggest difference is that the plasma is fired in a continuous thin stream (can be expanded to 2 meters or minimized to 8 inches). Because the stream is so small and continuously hitting the same area on a target, it can easily pierce the shield of an enemy vessel. It is often compared to bludgeoning someone to death with a blunt object (like goa'uld and our energy weapons, though ours have significantly greater piercing power) or killing someone with a laser-scalpel. The laser-scalpel is precise and kills quickly and effectively, oh look, the other maniac is still bashing his opponent._

_All of that is amazing right, you are in awe right now I'm sure; but are you feeling any fear? Why is this weapon so destructive, sure it can scythe it's through an enemy fleet but such a small beam is useless for orbital bombardment, right? WRONG! This is where the true horror of this weapon comes into play. By expanding the beam to its maximum width of 2 meters, it is able carry down a continuous stream of anti-protons contained in a separate magnetic field. Once this magnetic field strikes the ground and expels the anti-protons, well let's just say that the energy and heat released is enough to turn the crust of the planet into a very large molten swimming pool. Oh and please remember that this beam is continuous as long as power is applied to it (of course it is so power intensive that the beam is only used in short burst). So theoretically, we could have a planet wide pool party in no time at all._

* * *

_**Armor**_

* * *

'**Ikiryo' Marine Battle Armor:**_ The most iconic personnel armor in the Empire, every Marine can be seen with this intimidating armor. Every part has a purpose, from the sensors in the trinium-composite helmet to the lightweight composite boots. What makes this armor so deadly is actually hardly noticeable, under armored plates, there is a Mk II nano-suit that runs from the feet up to the neck. This nano-suit allows the wearer to lift objects three times heavier than they normally would. It also allows the user to run and jump twice the amount he/she normally would. This under-armor is also resistant to high speed projectile impacts, though the greater the speed or caliber, the greater the harm on the user._

_On top of the nano-suit are the trinium-composite armored plates attached to the, torso, thighs, knees and ankles, shoulders, elbows and arms. The user's hands and feet are protected by lightweight composite gloves and boots. Higher ranked soldiers also have a micro computer (additional to the one installed in all helmets) and small holographic projector installed on their left (or right) arm armor. Located towards the back are armored plates that protect the miniature naquadah generator (the naquadah-fusion generator still being too large to be man portable)._

_All of these help make the armor effective, but what makes the armor iconic is the face armor and helmet. These two pieces are attached to make a fully enclosed helmet, able to filter air in poisonous or low oxygen environments. The face armor (or mask) consist of a armored respirator that covers the mouth and nose and stretches around to the back of the head. This is then attached to the helmet (which is also made of a light-weight trinium-composites), which covers the rest of the head. The most noticible part of the helmet piece is the red glowing 'eyes' which are actually advanced photoreceptors. Looking at this helmet, you must wonder how the users can actually see out of it; this is due to the advanced holographic interface that allows the user to see (including peripherals) unobstructed. It also displays to the user multiple different things, from health monitors of their squad mates to maps to motion sensors. The interface is also able to utilize night-vision (10)._

'**Yurei' Stealth Battle Armor:**_ The Yurei is only in use by the Oni Black-ops. It is much more expensive that the Ikiryo, meaning that it can't be utilized by normal marines (though actual cost is classified, approximations see the Yurei costing 20 times the cost of the Ikiryo) but the cost is well invested. There have been many stories about Black-ops on the field; we already know that only the best of the best can be admitted into Oni-special forces, and when combined with this extraordinary armor, you get something amazing yet horrifying (for our enemies at least)_

_We can use the Ikiryo as a basis for the Yurei; even though they have a different outer appearance. Let's start with the mundane first; the Yurei has advanced sensors that can be used to hear the heart beat of an organic up to 20 feet away. This means that hiding from the black-ops is incredibly difficult. It has less armored plates than the Ikiryo but makes up for it with the armor-weave cloak which covers the head down to the knees. The cloak is also special in that it has a stealth field wired throughout it that cloaks the user from the visible spectrum for five minutes before it has to recharge (which is also powered by a miniature naquadah generator). The cloak also has four sound dampers installed in it, allowing reducing sounds the user makes, such as footsteps and further masking the noise on the already sound damped respulsor rifles they use. _

_The holographic sight interface is also more advanced than the Ikriyo, being able to see in many different spectrums and able to see distances up to a mile away in crystal clarity. The boots and gloves are basically the same as the Ikriyo but with the addition of surface bonders, enabling the user to climb vertical surfaces (or even climb upside down)._

_Now we get to what makes this armor so deadly and terrifying; the nano-suit. The nano-suit for the Yurei is the most expensive item of the entire armor, but also its shining grace. It is known as a Mark V and allows the users to do many superhuman feats. The user is able to run and jump 5 times faster and higher and enables them to run at such speeds for a long period of time. Reflexes are tripled (because of the neural interface) while still being able to lift objects that weigh three times greater. The protection is only marginally better than the Ikriyo but you try hitting something that is running at 75 miles per hour and can turn or jump in a moment's notice._

_All and all, Yurei wearers are nightmares on the field of battle, invisible, quiet, fast and agile; they are the moral breakers of our enemies, a living manifestation of all things that are to be feared (11)._

* * *

_**The History of the Vehicle: Civilian & Construction**_

_**By: Wao Ming**_

_When leaving your house in the morning, walking to the garage and taking out your key what do you see? Maybe you see the fast and sporty Jai Vu 'Firestar' or the sturdy and powerful Mai Zu 'Hajin' or maybe you work at a mining site and after donning your safety suit you are now walking to the massive Isenu '342A' Super Hauler; look at the size of those wheels. All over the empire, vehicles are in use, whether they are the ball driven civilian vehicles to the thruster driven aircraft to the off-road mining and construction vehicles that still use the archaic 'wheel,' vehicles are everywhere. Hopefully this guide will provide the information needed on the basis of the three main types of vehicles in the empire: Ball driven civilian vehicles, wheel driven off-road and construction vehicles and thruster driven atmospheric aircraft (remember that civilians don't have the use of antigravity generators due to cost)._

**Ball Driven:**_ Ball driven vehicles are not anything new, they have been in production for the last 250 years. It was Imagined by Amu Liko of Halistar Industries; the leading company for civilian technology. It took 10 long years filled with conspiracy and scandal and billions of imperial credits until Amu was able to test a working prototype. That early morning, dozens of the biggest names in the industrial and scientific sector saw something revolutionary. What they saw was a faster, more efficient and safer means of mass transit, and Amu, at the age of 65 had a lifelong dream come through, companies threw money into the project and two years later the first models were rolling of the production line. Unfortunately tragedy struck four years later, Amu and five others dying when a hydrogen fuel-canister exploded during a science and technology exhibition on Juki IV. _

_The design is an interesting concept that works remarkably well. The exterior of the vehicle kept the basic form of it wheel driven predecessors but after that everything changes. The vehicles gain their momentum and turning via four or more large balls underneath the chassis. These balls are made of a rubber composite with a metallic inner layer. The balls move omni-directionally which are in turn moved by a strong magnetic field; this allows the vehicle to go faster and be much more maneuverable. The vehicle chassis are also low to the ground which provides additional stability (12)._

**Atmospheric Aircraft:**_ Unlike their military cousins, civilian atmospheric aircraft don't make use of anti-gravity because of the high cost. Instead they use high powered thrusters that allow the craft to take off and land vertically while retaining high velocities. There are many different types of aircraft, for many faces of life, from continental transport which travel at significant heights and are supersonic to news and law-enforcement aircraft which sacrifice speed for greater maneuverability and hovering capability._

**Mining/Construction:**_ These vehicles haven't changed much in the hundreds of years that they have been in service. They just got larger and more effective due to innovations in lighter and stronger composites, scanning technology and hydraulic technology. They still use wheels as balls are hard to utilize off road, but most of the wheels are solid and made of rubber compounds. The largest of mining vehicles, the Isenu 'G39' Heavy Mining platform uses a sonic shattering device that directs a focused beam of sound that; well shatters rocks and materials (13)._

* * *

_Disclaimer: Non of the stuff below (with the exception of my changes) belong to me._

(1) Imagine a CCS battlecruiser (covenant) from halo, only larger without the organic look but more sharper curves and angles. It is also black and silver instead of purple and silver and the lights are red instead of blue.

(2) Imagine the Nyx Mothership from eve online; again sharper curves to give it a more predatory look and black with red lights.

(3) Looks like the CFA-44 Nosferatu from Ace Combat: Fires of Liberation with the Black and red color scheme. The only difference is that there is no visible cockpit instead there is three glowing red lights at the front of the armored cockpit.

(4) Looks like a stealth bomber except the wings are more swept back.

(5) Looks like my favorite aircraft of all time, the Hunter killer from Terminator series (specifically the hunter killers in Terminator: Salvation)

(6) IT IS NOT the heavy transport from Terminator: Salvation (the one that the extractor is loaded on). Just think bigger and (specifically wider) Hunter killer with smaller thrusters in the back.

(7) It is basically a Stryker APC without the wheels, smoother curves and it hovers.

(8) Makes a T-rex look fluffy.

(9) Looks like a grizzly battle tank from halo wars with smoother curves and one cannon instead of two. The cannon looks like a thinner version of the rail gun from transformers 2 except it glows red.

(10) Looks like a helghast 'elite shock trooper' from killzone 2 (They guy with the sleak looking armor).

(11) Looks like a helghast 'sniper' from killzone 2.

(12) Cars from I-robot the movie.

(13) Picture the laser thing that they use to drill in the movie 'The Core.'

* * *

Next Chapter the empire is going to making its presence known to the galaxy at large (well, at least the Goa'uld) and a recon ship will stumble across a unique world.

_Anyways Thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated but flames are not!_

_Later!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and __Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other things that I use for inspiration and throw in here that belong to someone else; whether they be; movies, books, videogames or television series (let's put music also; just in case =P). I don't make any money off this, it just do it for fun._

* * *

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

* * *

**EX-F204, June, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

Two glowing moons shone down upon the planet, illuminating the forest outside the small city in a pale blue glow. Trees swayed in the wind eerily, like grasping hands which made the haunting environment of the forest even more frightening for the patrol of jaffa bearing the mark of Kali.

"Patrol leader, how long must we be trudge through the dark. Can you not see there is not anything out here that can test the power of our guard," queried a young dark skinned jaffa with dark hair tied in a ponytail.

"Kree jaffa, lord Shia, vassal of Kali has designated us to patrol this forest in case of interlopers; or would you be blasphemous enough to assume you know better than a god?" sneered the tall, muscular leader; silver skull-cap shining from the moonlight.

"Of course not Patrol leader, I would never think such a thing, the gods know all," replied the younger jaffa in shock, head bowed in submission. If he had his head up he might have noticed the slight bending of a tree branch and displacement of leaves.

The larger jaffa stared hard at the young one for a few moments before shifting his gaze to the seven others in the patrol. The others shrunk back from his hardened glare before he turned back around, staff weapon griped in his hand. He made to continue forward before his skull suddenly erupted in a fountain of red; spraying his comrades in blood and brain matter. The other jaffa stood rooted in shock; another three jaffa going down in a spray of blood before the other four reacted. The young jaffa quickly brought his staff up, noticing the backs of two more of his brothers erupting in a shower of blood and bone-fragments. Before he could press the trigger he noticed last jaffa's head explode and then he felt a striking pain in his chest before all went black.

The scene that was left was straight out of a slasher film. The surrounding pocket marked ground and trees darkened with the color of blood, a dismembered limbered limb was set in a pool of blood six feet from its owner and a symbiote was twitching through the large hole in a jaffa's torso. In the trees surrounding the small clearing, six dark beings came into existence like evil spirits; each of the hooded figures had three glowing blood colored eyes, which were staring at the scene impassively.

"Squad specter to squad ghost, jaffa patrol three neutralized, unimpeded access to the city achieved, field information transferring to you now," stated one of the shadowy creatures in a masculine yet slightly mechanical voice, not that anything else would have heard the voice with the exterior audio turned off.

"Roger squad specter, information received," replied an equally masculine yet mechanic voice in the ear of the first figure. "And what did I tell you about taking that stick outta your ass?" joked the commander of squad ghost. A round of chuckles was heard through the battle net before the commander of squad spector had a chance to respond.

"Seriously man, your way too uptight, you need to get laid; what's it been, two years?" asked a deeper voice jokingly, causing another round of laughter

"Hmm, maybe I can help with that captain," a feminine voice asked seductively, one of the shadowy figures in the clearing blowing a kiss to another, black armored gloves reflecting the red light from the three demonic eyes. Catcalls then erupted over the comms while the captain flipped off the female soldier.

"Commander Haji, shut up. Eizen, shut up; and Yumi I told you to keep your business private, or need I tell everyone of the moans I heard coming from your bunk last week?" replied the Captain deviously over the stutters of said female and laughter and catcalls over the battlenet.

"Alright, Alright, we've had our fun, might I remind everyone we got a mission to complete," replied a new female voice.

"And that is why we have you Lu, keeping us on track but she's right, ('as always' were muttered through the comms) time to get serious boys and girls! Captain Izume, I want you and your team to infiltrate this building here while me and squad ghost infiltrates this building. Keep to the trees as much as you can and wait until you reach the tree line before you engage active camouflage," stated Commander Haji in a no-nonsense voice, while the maps and pictures of their targets were uploaded and displayed on their holographic visual displays.

"Sir Yes, Sir!" replied the other eleven squad members before each figure of squad specter securely strapped their ARD-132S' to the hidden magnetic clamps on their backs and leapt 15 feet into the threes and sprung of from branch to branch at mind boggling speeds, the surface bonders on the bottom of their boot helping to cling to the slippery branches. Their hooded cloaks flapped silently from the insane speeds they were traveling at, glaring red eyes focus on their not yet visible objective, only the map displayed on their visual interfaces made sure they were heading in the right direction.

After three minutes of traveling at such speeds they could see the tree line in sight. Each member shot out of the trees, turning on their active camouflage and disappearing from sight while they were still in the air. They hit the ground silently and took off running full speed towards the 40 foot walls that were 100 meters away. When they reached the wall they quickly scaled it, and at the apex jumped from the wall to the roof of a nearby house. All of this only took a jaw dropping six seconds.

"There is our target team, I want this done quick, I want this done right, but most of all I want this to be done quietly. We don't need casualties to clean up. We have 4 minutes 38 seconds left on the cloak, I want us in our target in 2, Go!" commanded Captain Izume with a stern voice. The instant he said go they were of, jumping from rooftop to rooftop; the patrolling jaffa and townspeople unawares of the demons above. They reached their target in 30 seconds, where they jumped onto the wall of their five story target. Surface bonders sticking to the vertical wall, they climbed to an opening on the fourth floor and jumped through.

They were greeted with a long corridor, done in the typical goa'uld flair for extravagance. The walls were made of pure white stone that shone where the light from the open windows entered the corridor. Lining the corridor were beautiful murals depicting gods flying on their chariots and raining fire down on those below; glowing torches were spread evenly through the hallway, mixing the soft blue from the moons with flickering orange and reds. The floors were lined with fluffy red and golden carpets which had real gold interwoven on the edges. The team however didn't take any heed to any of this, as soon as they jumped through the open window; they were dashing down the hallways to their objective.

"Captain, jaffa patrol coming up!" cried corporal Jei urgently, having an advanced motion sensor he saw the patrol they were speeding too moments before the others motion sensors picked it up.

"I see 'um; quick and stick people!" ordered Captain Izume.

The sound of heavy marching boots came around the corner as a group of 12 jaffa marched three by four into the corridor taking up the entire width of the hallway. They continued to stride down the corridor unimpeded until the sound of boots became distant. Little did the jaffa know that as they marched around that corner, six beings attached upside down to the roof were observing them.

"Gotta love Surface Bonders," giggled Yumi as the team dropped back down and continued their silent sprint down the gaudy corridors.

"Coming up on objective now, nothing on the motion trackers." Corporal Jei declared as the team turned another corridor which had a door at the end.

"Razami," Captain Izume pointed out to their electronic specialist.

"On it," he replied while pulling a glowing red fiber that in his left arm guard and attaching it to the golden electronic interface by the door. A red holographic screen then appeared above his upright arm, information scrolling down it faster than the eye could see before it stopped over a flashing line of goa'uld script. Razami quickly pressed the flashing script and the door swished open. Squad specter rushed in; the door closing behind them.

The room they entered had the same theme as the rest of the building, the only difference being the crystal based goa'uld computer sitting in the middle of the room. The figures became visible again as they shut off their active camouflage, giving the capacitors time to charge before they headed back. Corporal Razami then made his way to the computer and opened the memory storage container. He then attached his glowing cord to the goa'uld memory crystals, downloading everything into a 40 terabyte holocard he had specifically brought for this mission. 45 seconds later everything on the goa'uld computer was stored away.

"Done," Razami declared.

"Good, Eizen, I know you wanna blow something up so place the charges and let's get outta here," replied Izume, while Eizen did as ordered with a notable spring in his step; as if setting of naquadah charges with an eight ton yield was an everyday occurrence. The rest of the team just shook their heads at the display while Izume contacted the other team.

"Squad specter to squad ghost; objective completed. We are setting the charges now. How goes your mission?" Izume queried to the commanding officer of the operation. Calmly waiting five seconds he received a received a response.

"Just completed our objective, snake has been extracted for future interrogation, minimum enemy casualties inflicted," replied Commander Haji in a gruff tone.

"No enemy casualties over here sir, calling for extraction now and setting charges to go off in five." Stated Izume, while signaling his team to get ready to move out.

"Roger," came the simple reply over the line. Nodding to his team, Izume and the others disappeared from sight. The wraiths made it out of the city and back to the tree line in record time. Turning off their active camouflage the group of wraiths hopped their way through the forest, not even bothering to stop for the small jaffa patrol that they frightened as they made their way to the landing zone. They met the other team a mile from the landing zone. Roughly two minutes later they saw their extraction zone along with the dark outline of a stealth Fujin dropship. As they jumped down from the trees and jogged up to the lowered ramp on the rear of the craft their advanced sensors picked up the sound of a distance explosion followed by minute rumbles in the earth under them. Sitting down and strapping in, each member of the team smiled sadistically behind their full face helmets; thinking of the chaos they just inflicted. The dark form of the Fujin shimmered then disappeared, sound dampers kicking in, it quietly made its way up to orbit.

* * *

**Unknown Location, Kali's Capital Planet, Royal Palace June, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

"WHAT!" screamed the beautiful veiled goddess at the trembling minor goa'uld kneeling before her. The jaffa around the gigantic gilded room cringed at the wrath filled voice of their goddess. It was unusual to see her so relied up over something, she was usually calm and quiet, letting stony silence be her only indication of her disapproval; which of course usually followed killing said person who disrespected her. But, with eyes glowing like twin suns; the minor goa'uld kneeled before her didn't know which treatment he preferred.

"Tell me how someone sneaked inside Ak'nam, stole essential data, extracted Shia from his host and destroyed the central information hub, without the jaffa noticing anything?" she ground out in a deceptively quiet voice, anger almost bubbling to the surface again.

"We are not sure," a harsh glare caused his tongue to get caught in his throat, seeing the glowing eyes narrow even further he spat out the rest of the words quickly, "but we believe that this is the work of those traitorous tok'ra scum," he finished venomously, seeming forgetting about the anger of his queen.

"The tok'ra don't have the capabilities for such an action you imbecile! Do you not think! Perhaps I should kill you now. You know how I hate fools," replied Kali to the once again to the kneeling incompetent, venom dripping from her words. Tearing her eyes from the fool and examining the grandiose room; Kali tried to calm herself before she killed the kneeling idiot. Looking through the large open-air windows, she took in her sprawling capital spread out before her. Thousands of white stoned multistory buildings spread out in every direction. She could see small dots, millions of her worshipers going about their daily duties; duties which mostly involved her ever expanding empire. She wondered if her empire, no, the entire goa'uld empire would have a fraction the number of worshipers if Lord Yu didn't find the plans for the fertility treatment that one of his minor goa'uld was working on before he died in a lab explosion. It's was pure luck that that particular memory crystal wasn't destroyed, seeing as everything else; including the minor goa'uld was incinerated in the explosion. What was his name again, Devas, Del'chak, De'vak; it didn't matter. The names of the long dead didn't matter to a god such as her, even though his contribution was particularly helpful to the expansion of the goa'uld empire; the humans were so frail and died so easily, and the jaffa died by the thousands everyday across the entirety of goa'uld space, fighting for the whims of their gods.

Snapping herself out of these thoughts, Kali felt that she was calm enough now to speak to the idiot without slamming him into the wall with her kara kesh.

"Rise before your queen," she intoned quietly, her whispered voice traveling throughout the large hall. The lesser goa'uld rose before her, head still bowed. Her eyes glowed once more, causing the jaffa guards in the room to fidget. "Head to the Communication room, reinforce all planets in that sector. I want one Ha'tak over every world in that sector, more Ha'taks the more important the world. These worms will think twice when faced with the true might of a god," finished Kali, eyes glowing a shining yellow.

The minor goa'uld once again bowed before making his way out the large hall, he was stopped however before he reached the large golden doors by the voice of his queen.

"Oh, and Mis'ak, have all the jaffa stationed at Ak'nam executed," the Indian beauty said uncaringly, as if she was talking about the weather. Mis'ak looked at his queen with a vicious smirk before replying.

"I will see to it personally," turning around, Mis'ak strode through the large doors, leaving his queen sitting on her throne in thought.

* * *

**Orbit of Dalk'om Prime, Central Fleet Command Space Station, June, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

The massive four kilometer space station; in a geostationary orbit over the capital city orbited slowly around the planet; paying no heed to the massive amount of civilian traffic coming and going from the capital of the Empire. Matte Black with an innumerable number of glowing red lights; the station was an intimidating sight to behold. Even more intimidating was the massive form of an abbadon, floating serenely 60 kilometers from the station; this was the capital ship of High Admiral Jin Sux, who was now travelling to the station for a meeting of utmost importance between the other High Admirals and the Emperor himself.

"High Admiral, docking will commence in 30 seconds," said the pilot of the Fujin he was travelling in; his voice coming echoing in the empty troop hold. The lone form of Admiral Jin Sux stood up; his large imposing frame seeming to fill the troop hold with his imposing presence. Long black hair was tied in a typical Japanese style top-knot, two bangs covering his piercing green eyes and parts of his youthful face. At twenty seven years old, Admiral Jin was the youngest Admiral in the Imperial Navy; much less a high admiral. He graduated at the Imperial Naval Academy on Dalk'om Prime at the young age of nineteen, with the highest grades in eight hundred years; Jin Sux was considered a prodigy in the ways of space warfare by his professors. Starting out as the captain of the Yokai Frigate, _Unending Vengeance_, he quickly rose through the ranks; single handily annihilating two pirate sects in the outer boarders where his ship was sent to patrol. Emperor Dev'ak himself appointed Jin to the ranks of admiralty because of his actions. Calm-headed during a battle and utterly ruthless to the enemies of the empire; he is a force to be reckoned with, especially with the 9th Sector fleet under his command.

The admiral grabbed the handrails above his head with strong arms as the ship slightly shook as it passed through the atmospheric-shield of the docking bay. Red lights blinked and soft alarms whined as the ship stabilized the interior pressure to match that of the station before the lights abruptly turned green and the whining of the alarm quieted. The rear ramp hissed; then advanced hydraulics rapidly opened the ramp; letting light from the station pierce the dark interior of the troop hold. Squaring his shoulders and standing ram rod straight, the high admiral slowly made his way down the ramp and into the light of the station.

The sight that Admiral Jin was greeted with as he entered the bay would be amazing if he were from any of the thousands of less advanced civilizations scattered through-out the galaxy. The hangar was gigantic; reaching at least 100 meters high and 300 meters in diameter. Ten Fujin Dropships where lined up side to side towards the right of the hangar, their mechanics and repair drones doing their duties in a frenzy of noise. Mechanics were shouting at each other while the drones hovered around, beeping in shrill tones whenever they saw something that didn't meet programmed specifications before attacking it with a white hot plasma-torch.

Hearing a groaning sound to his upper left he looked in up and in the direction he was looking he could see the massive form of a Hannya Heavy Dropship being carried down on antigravity lifts; a large number of gleaming silver robotic arms swarming around its exterior, repairing and inspecting every imperfection so that it would be functioning at maximum efficiency for its next mission.

Looking across fifty ahead of him, he could see his destination in the form of heavy trinium blast doors. Taking great strides he quickly made his way from his transport to the doors; all technicians and mechanics snapping to attention and stepping out of the way of his imposing form of 6 foot 4 inches. Reaching the door, again advanced hydraulics made itself known with the rapid opening of the fifteen ton doors. The door closing behind him cutting out the sounds of the noisy hangar; he stepped into a long corridor with shiny black floors and curved silver walls, soft blue lights shining down at ten foot intervals. The admiral paid none of this any heed as he again moved down the corridor at a quick pace; marines and technicians stepping to the side and snapping to attention as he crossed.

Heading down corridor and corridor he finally made it to a small repulsor lift that would take him from the forty-sixth level to the one hundredth and second level where the meeting was located. Pressing his hand against the DNA reader adjacent to the repulsor life, he waited for it to shine green before he made his way into the lift; which then shot of to his desired floor. Six seconds later he again stepped out of the lift and walked to additional five minutes to his final destination.

Stepping through the sliding, frosted glass doors; he walked into a rather small meeting room. A rather large round, silver table that could seat eight took up most of the room. A large holographic projector was embedded at the center of the table and there were smaller orange holographic screens on the walls, spaced throughout the room. Nodding his head in respect to the other six admirals seated around table; he took his seat between Admiral Jhau and Admiral Reiku and patiently waited in silence for the arrival of the Emperor.

He didn't have to wait long for roughly five minutes later the glass doors once again slid open and there stood the imposing presence of their emperor. Silver ringed eyes pierce through the yellow-orange bangs on his youthful face. His face and ear piercings glinting in the soft blue light he strode forward, long high-collared, ankle length black trench coat billowing in the invisible wind. Our response was automatic as he strode through the door towards his seat; we all got up and bowed our heads in respect to the physical manifestation of our empire. It was not until he was seated, and those terrifying eyes locked forward did we once again take our seats.

"You all know why you're here; information has been provided for us by the black-ops teams we sent to the world designated EX-F204, located in Kali's Domain. I expect that all of you have read the finer details so there is no reason to waste our time with that," He stared everyone of the admirals in the eye, as if checking for incompetence before he began speaking once more, "We are here to discuss our next course of action. And don't get me wrong, we will begin our attack on the Goa'uld in this sector, we are here to discuss where we can strike for most damage. Any ideas." He finished with a question.

"Well my lord, from the information we got from the black-ops team, we know that Kali has the most planets and resources in this sector, with here capital world located one hundred twenty light-years from EX-F204. She is then neighbored by her two close allies Amaterasu and Morrigan, whose empire sizes are unknown at the time but can be expected to be similar to Kali's. This also doesn't take into account the dozens of minor goa'uld's who's territories are spread throughout these three system lord's domain. Also of extreme concern is the extremely large population of humans and jaffa throughout the goa'uld realms of occupation. This fertility drug that is mentioned on the database has completely ruined our population forecast for the goa'uld empire. Revaluations are coming out with a population increase forty times greater than expected. I believe that this war will be much longer and bloody than we planned for." Stated Admiral Kumiko; soft purple hair flowing down her back, two long bangs framing her beautiful face from her striking violent eyes with purple eye shadow to her delicious purple painted lips.

"I completely agree with Admiral Kumiko; this massive increase in population wasn't expected. Do we have any idea how they managed to get their hands on such a treatment?" queried the fabled Dragon of Ragani, High Admiral Jhau Hun; aged hands stroking his long white beard that was done in a traditional Mandarin style while his while hair was done in a style similar to Admiral Jin.

"It is unknown at the moment but we believe the creator to be Nirrti. She is known for her particular gifts in genetics; the only one that has a greater affinity than her in that field would be you my lord," replied Admiral Jin evenly, slightly bowing his head in respect to the emperor towards the end of his reply.

"It is possible, she does have the motivation and it could've been used as an excellent bargaining tool with the other goa'uld. That only could've raised her to system lord status; but we must not make hasty judgments. During our invasion of Kali's domain, tell the black-op troops to keep an eye out for anything relating to this fabled fertility treatment. I want to see how it compares to the one I created to jump start the empire." Ordered Emperor Dev'ak calmly to his high admirals outwardly calm but inwardly his mind was in overdrive. 'How could Nirrti come up with such a treatment so fast, to have such a massive population now it must have been administered to the population relatively soon after I left earth. No more than five hundred years. This is something I'm going to need to contemplate on,' thought the emperor before diverting his attention back to the admiral currently speaking.

"Back to invasion plans; I believe that we should have my 5th Battle-Fleet drill a hole through Kali's empire, rapidly taking her worlds until we reach her capital. When we take her capital it will be a major blow to her; both in industrial capability and moral. Estimates from the data cache we received have her capital planets population around four billion humans and two hundred million jaffa. It also contains her main shipyards, weapon manufacturing plants and her royal palace. If this plan works we can land a crippling blow to her that she may not recover from." The mountain of muscle known as High Admiral Joto declared fiercely; bald head reflecting the lights and beady black eyes glinting sadistically at the others in the room. Admiral Joto was known throughout the Imperial forces for his sadistic nature against the enemies of the empire; turning the surface of an entire moon that was known to be the main headquarters of the Dark-Star Crime Syndicate into hellish fireball with the use of his flagships plasma projector.

"I agree with Admiral Joto; but I believe my 9th Battle-Fleet would be more suited to the task of breaching through to Kali's inner worlds while Assault Fleet's 23-V to 24-D attack the sectors of Kali that are bordering Amaterasu and Morrigan to form a buffer zone between the three domains. To further impeded Kali's allies from sending help I propose that High Admiral Joto's and Magami's Battle-Fleets attack the border worlds of Amaterasu and Morrigan,' finished Admiral Jin in his usual stoic manner.

"That is quite the plan Admiral Jin, but are you sure you have the capability to carry it out," asked Admiral Hun Han condescendingly; the older woman's lips twisted in a vicious smirk. It is no secret that the graying admiral didn't like the younger one.

Admiral Jin didn't even see fit to respond to such a question, he just started at the gray haired crone with his piercing green eyes until she shifted her gaze elsewhere.

"Then the plan is set; see that it is done as quickly as possible. Every day we waste is a day that Kali, undoubtedly increases the defenses of her worlds closer to us; making life just that much harder for us," commanded Emperor Dev'ak as he got up; all the other admirals getting up also. He surveyed the room with his silver ringed eyes one last time before turning and gracefully striding out the room, glass door closing as he turned the corner and left the view of the High Admirals. The Admirals stayed standing until the Emperor left view, and then they started to gather their things and make their way back to their flagships. They had a war to plan.

* * *

**9****th**** Fleet-Battle group X Staging Ground, 45 light-hours from EX-F204, June, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

Situated at the heart of the colossus flagship _Jin Roh; protected by hundreds of meters of Trinium composite armor, corridors, barracks, Hangars, mechanical rooms and miles of energy conduits, _High Admiral Jin Sux stared at the holographic displays before him. The displays showed the assembled battle group dubbed 'X' which consisted of ten percent of the entirety of the 9th Battle-Fleet. The admiral decided it would be most effective to split his fleet into ten parts and attack eight of Kali's border-worlds; each world with one battle-group while two battle-groups where held in reserve. The plan was to quickly take over these worlds and use them as staging grounds to attack the worlds deeper in Kali's territory; especially worlds that contained stargates. His battle-group; which was assembled around his mighty abbadon-class battleship, consisted of twelve Yokai Frigates, Eight Agamemnon Cruisers and the gigantic form of a Tengu Carrier; all carrying full assault load outs.

"High Admiral; the battle-group is in assault position. We shall be ready for twenty one second hyperspace excursion in mark one minute fifteen seconds," His second in command, the dark haired captain Hiezen stated; his posture the epitome of calm but eyes glinting savagely at the destruction they were to rain upon their enemies.

"I want the plasma-projector charged and ready to fire as soon as possible upon our reversion into real-space," stated the admiral in his usual stoic way, green eyes still not shifted from the holographic screens floating before him. The forty or so individuals that formed the bridge-crew all strapped on their safety harness to keep them in place; their complete attention on the small orange holographic screens that floated on their stations; most of them scrolling information on the many things needed for a ship of such massive size and power to function properly. The Weapons team had their neutral links attached to the ships mainframe, providing them unparallel accessibility to their weapon; they were no longer just a human being, they were part of their desired weapon, whether it be the repulsor cannons, the ion-beam cannons or even the fabled plasma-projector.

"Yes sir, excess energy from the hyperspace jump will be purged from the energy conduits ten seconds upon reversion to real-space; then we can show them the power of our strongest weapon," Captain Hiezen replied brutally. Seconds after speaking, space ripped open two kilometers in front of the _Jin Roh_ in a dazzling display of subspace energy. Speeding to a significant fraction of the speed of light the entire fleet shot into the massive rift in subspace before it abruptly closed, leaving nothing but twinkling stars and a large amount of left over subspace particles which rapidly deteriorated in real space.

* * *

**Goa'uld****Ha'tak Mothership**_** Kal'ak**_**, Orbit of EX-F204, August, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

The bald headed dark skinned Ship-Master Shi'nak was an old jaffa of one hundred and ten. Staring around the gold plated bridge on his command ship the _Kal'ak_, the wised jaffa wondered again why he was here. He was old; his body constantly tired and bones groaning and aching with age. He was just about to retire, and settle someplace nice with his wife; preferable in the mountains of one of his goddesses more beautiful worlds.

'Ah, that's right, my queen asked for me to reinforce this planet after those honor less hassock attacked it,' thought the old jaffa, old age catching up to him more than just physically.

After the attack on EX-F204, or better known by the locals as Ak'nam; the planet went from a lightly reinforced border world to a heavily fortified one. After the local jaffa were made an example of; there was an influx of 15,000 jaffa riding down on the large freighters that the goa'uld used to both transport goods and people. There were also increased ground defenses in the form of staff cannons and towers, which surrounded the three largest cities and the main barracks. The land forces were not the only ones to gain reinforcements; the single Ha'tak in orbit before the attack had quickly increased to six after it. Shi'nak was in charge of this small fleet that hovered protectively over their goddesses' world; a world that was about to get a really rude awakening.

"Ship-Master, a massive hyperspace window is opening ninety kilometers in front of the _Ma'si_," shouted the young jaffa manning sensors. Shi'nak quickly looked to the view screen as the green-purple rift or subspace energies formed at the spot sensors identified. The hole in subspace then spat out twelve rather small ships, eight ships slightly smaller than a ha'tak; following those ships were objects that caused the old jaffa's eyes to widen considerably; two massive ships. The smaller one was looked to be covered in various turrets and had two large indentations on each side of the ship that seem to have lines of glowing luminescent blue meeting at a dish like object. He also noticed something similar underneath the ship only it was larger, glowing a dark violet and seemed much more menacing than the smaller ones. The larger ship didn't have as many large weapons, but it also had the glowing blue dishes located on the front of the ship on each side of what looked like a massive hangar. All the ships were menacing in appearance with their sharp predatory curves, black and silver color scheme and innumerable red lights shining like ten thousand demons

"What the…" he was cut off again by the young jaffa that had a extremely panicked look on his face.

"Ship-master! I'm reading a massive amount of power increasing on those ships," the jaffa shouted at him hysterically. Shi'nak eyes widen a second later when he realized what was about to happen.

"Tell all ships to raise shields, and put power to all weapons," commanded the old jaffa frantically but it was too late for the _Ma'si_ and the ship nearest to her. In the scant few seconds in took for the jaffa to realize what was going on, Battle-Group X had unleashed a cataclysmic amount of fire power. The sky lit up in a barrage of fiery red pulse lasers, glowing blue plasma bolts and blood red repulsor projectiles. The _Ma'si _and _Intar _were caught with their pants down and immediately died from the tremendous onslaught before them; pieces of the ships already burning up in the atmosphere of the planet below. The other ships quickly got their shields up and returned sporadic fire; golden plasma bolts impacting against the Imperial fleet, shields glowing demonic red from the scattered fire. Shi'nak saw the glowing blue lines of the two weapons on the larger ship get suddenly brighter before they discharged a bright beam of electrical blue at two of his ha'tak. The beams connected to the shimmering golden shields of the two ha'tak where it caused large arcs of white-blue lightning to arc across the shields in a macabre dance. The beams only lasted a second but that was enough to see that the damage was done; one ha'tak only had twenty percent shielding left and rapidly dropping as blue plasma bolts hit it. The other ha'tak fared much worst, its shield generator overheating and then exploding. He could clearly see the secondary explosions affecting the lower half of the clearly doomed vessel before twenty missiles impacted against the unshielded superstructure; the entire vessel disappeared as a second son was born for a moment before quickly fading, leaving a shattered ha'tak in its wake.

Shi'nak could hear the screaming of his brothers on the other ships as they tried to direct their goddess's wrath upon these interlopers. He could hear the screaming of the fanatic, he could hear the screaming of the devoted and he could hear the screaming of the dying. The screaming abruptly stopped as his last two ha'tak went nova. There was no need to tell his jaffa that they were going to die for their goddess today; all they could hope was that they could take some of these hassocks with them.

"Brother's, you have served your goddess and queen honorably today, hold your heads high knowing that your deaths will not be in vain. Ram this ship down that giant Oracs Throat," shouted the old jaffa in frenzy, eyes ablaze with vengeance as the six hundred meter ship made it way towards the flagship of the enemy fleet. Some jaffa around him screamed praises to their goddess while others screamed vengeance; that was when he noticed something strange happening underneath their targeted ship. Held within that ominous looking weapon under the ship was what seemed to be a miniature purple star that was glowing brighter the closer they got. Twenty kilometers from the ship the purple star pulsed before an extremely thin beam of purple and dark red connected to the ha'tak. The shield of the ha'tak held back the tremendous energies for a fraction of a second before it was shattered like a bullet though glass. The beam instantly boiled away hundreds of tons of armor as it bisected the ship; superheating and igniting the air throughout both halves of the ship. At the same time, both halves were violently blasted apart by explosive decompression before they annihilated themselves in a massive fireball half a second later. Shi'nak and his jaffa were incinerated so fast they didn't even realize it when they left this realm of existence.

The shattered remains of the ha'taks floated lazily in orbit of the planet; some pieces already getting caught by the gravity of the planet below and entering the atmosphere. Those on the ground stared up to the night sky in awe as continuous streaks of spacecraft fragments burned up in the atmosphere; creating a never before seen pyrotechnic display. The jaffa however knew better as they raced through the streets; getting the towns people inside their homes while they found defensible positions and manned the defensive weapons.

An ear shattering sonic boom ceased all activity on the ground as every head started skyward. An absolutely massive ball of fire was rocketing down towards them; the air around them starting to heat up to unbearable levels before the fire started to dissipate around the object. Before the fires could completely disperse massive thunder clouds started to form around the object. Bright arcs of lightning started to streak across the sky and ripple though out the fiery cloud; illuminating a dark object nestled in the middle of the phenomena. Booming thunder shook the very foundations of the earth as the massive object drew ever closer. People thought to panic now, many praying to the gods to save them; absolute pandemonium reigned in the large city disrupting the efforts of the jaffa to defend the city. The object was now close enough that the plasma still clinging to it illuminated the skies for miles around and then the unexpected happened. With a final ear shattering boom; the Tengu-class carrier _Eternal Malevolence_ pieced its fiery cocoon; its antigravity thrusters whining loudly in an effort to slow the massive ship down. The ship finally slowed to a stop directly over the small planetary capital; its bulk taking up the sky, shadowing the moons and stars from view. The invasion of Ak'nam was underway.

* * *

_(Okay, before we continue; I just want everyone to know that the Avatar x-over part will have the RDA in it BUT they won't be from earth. Everything will basically be the same, including their dying planet of 20 billion but again; it will NOT be earth. You'll find out more about them and who originally placed them on their planet. *cough*notgoa'uld*cough*)_

* * *

**Akuma-Class Explorer **_**Intangible Specter**_**, Orbit of EX-Z029, September, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

The invisible form of the _Intangible Specter _floated in a geosynchronous orbit over the lush moon teeming with life below. Its highly advanced sensors lighting up the moon below and space around with invisible rays; collecting data on a plethora of things from; biological entity populations, to total landmass to the primitive looking 1600 meter ship they were floating two hundred kilometers from. The ship was definitely long but didn't look like it had much interior space. What the sensors identified as cargo bays were rather small but had a rather large shuttle; around one hundred meters long, attached to a docking clamp. The largest containers were four geodesic globes located toward the front of the craft which looked to be carrying hydrogen; most likely fuel for the ship. The two massive parallel struts at the front of the craft also seemed to be some sort of matter-antimatter engines which they presumed was used to propel the craft interstellar distances; seeing as there was no indication of a hyperspace generator on board.

The sensors also located a large amount of naquadah in the cargo holds; not surprising since that is what their base on the planet was mining. What was surprising was the sheer volume of naquadah that the planet contained; the crust under one kilometer depths was full of the stuff with a few massive deposits making their way closer to the surface; which the unknown humans on the ground were mining. The sensors were also detecting some strange mineral readings similar to naquadah deeper in the crust of the moon; around a depth of thirty kilometers, but the massive amount of naquadah was obstructing the scans.

It was these sensor logs that the short, petite form of Captain Urano Ji was currently studying in her office attached to the small bridge; blue eyes scanning the information on the orange holoscreen before her. She had sent of an information packet five hours ago to fleet command and was awaiting a response on how to proceed; as usual, the bureaucrats were probably fighting each other on what to do. Personally; she was hoping they would give her the go ahead for first contact. A blinking light on the micro computer attached to her arm tore her attention away from the scrolling information before her.

"Captain Urano here," she stated after she pressed the blinking light on the small holographic screen.

"Captain, we are getting a live communication feed from fleet command; do you want me to patch in through to your ready room," answered her communications officer in a professional tone.

"Yes lieutenant, thank you," replied the female captain as she clicked off the audio link. The information on the floating holographic screen before her disappeared before showing the Imperial Fleet Command Logo; a thin inverted crescent moon colored purple with a black spear through it. Two seconds after the logo came up the image of a gray haired older man popped up on the screen; golden colored eyes staring warmly at her.

"Doctor Nei Su, it's a pleasure to see you again," the captain said to the old man with a small smile.

"Yes my dear; how long has it been, six years?" queried Doctor Su, the wrinkles on his face scrunched up in a questioning manner.

"Seven," she replied back, eyes shining with laughter.

"Oh yes, I apologize my dear, this old body isn't what it used to be," smiled the old doctor before his face got serious, "but on to business; you have come upon an interesting situation, first contact with a space faring human society; though rather primitive, and possible contact with a hunter-gatherer society of a different species entirely. By the emperors grace; what a find!" he ended with an excited smile. His one hundred and thirty two year old face lit up, wrinkles seemingly disappearing making him look generations younger.

"I'm guessing by your excitement that we are allowed to make first contact with the human society," Urano said, grinning knowingly.

"Of course; I'm sending the relevant procedures and information packets now; good luck captain and please keep me posted," responded the jubilant man before his smiling visage on the holoscreen winked out; leaving behind a rather small ten gigabyte file which transferred across the three hundred light-year distance in a few microseconds. Spending an hour going over the first-contact procedures; Captain Urano made her way to the nearby bridge; straightening out her officers uniform as she went through the door (1).

She walked into a rather small room containing ten people; eight sat in recessed alcoves situated in a semicircle in front of a raised dais which held her captains chair towards the rear of the dais with the two ship-operators stations slightly in front of her chair. The officers spread around the room all had three twenty inch holographic screens floating around them; again in a semicircular formation and the usual orange color. Walking calmly up to her seat, she sat before directing her attention to the crew in front of her.

"Operators, move the ship in a geosynchronous orbit twenty kilometers in front of the unknown; keep your eyes peeled and report immediately if you notice any strange energy fluctuations; it might mean charging weapons. Communications, get that ship on the radio; I doubt they use subspace transmissions. Keep stealth field at maximum until I give you the all clear." the captain ordered to those seated around her. The crew carried out their task quietly and effectively; just like the ship they were residing in.

The invisible ship quickly made its way in front of the orbiting unknown and turned so that its front was pointed towards the larger ship while keeping an equal orbit with it. Captain Urano pressed a few buttons on her captains chair; opening an connection with the nearby ship and spoke clearly…

**On the ISV **_**Venture**_

"Ahh Captain…were getting a transmission," spoke the young communication operator aboard the _Venture_; strapped safely to his station so he wouldn't be floating around in the zero-G gravity. Said Captain looked at him as he were an idiot.

"You sound so surprised lieutenant, we do get transmissions from groundside daily," stated the older Captain; also strapped to his chair.

"Its…um…not coming from ground side sir, its coming…you're not going to believe this…Its coming from twenty kilometers in front of us," replied the young officer in a confused tone. The eyes of the captain and others on the bridge widened.

'What the hell,' thought the captain. "Sensors, is anything out there?" he asked.

"No sir, I'm not picking up anything except the usual cosmic radiation," replied the sensor officer; eyes once again sifting through the glass screen before him.

"Might be a glitch, lieutenant; let me hear what it has to say." Commanded the Captain to the younger officer. Said officer put pressed a few buttons on the key board in front of him before turning on the audio. What came out shocked them all to the core.

"…_I repeat. This is the 'Intangible Specter' of the Imperial fleet to unknown ship. We have been observing you for the last twenty hours and I have just received confirmation to carry out first contact. Please respond," _stated a heavily accented voice, but in what was clearly Enarium (English). The eyes of those on the bridge opened even wider.

"Is this a fucking joke," whispered the Captain, "Lieutenant, is the signal still coming twenty kilometers from stern," asked the captain in a louder voice. Seeing the confirmative nod from the officer he stared forward contemplatively for a few seconds before breaking himself from his thoughts.

"Lieutenant, open a channel to the unknown signal." After a few seconds the lieutenant gave him a thumbs up, "This is the _Venture _to the _Intangible Specter_, I swear to God if this is some practical joke by you ground pounders I'll have you discharged before you can say 'Pandora.'" Said the _Venture's _Captain in a commanding voice. After a few seconds of waiting they got a reply.

"_I assure you Venture; I'm not known for my sense of humor so you can be assured that this is no joke. To assure you that this is not a practical joke can you would divert your view screens to our location, we will de-cloak our vessel in twenty seconds. If you have any weapons or trigger happy weapon officers, I would warn you to keep them in line," _stated the feminine voice in that same heavy accent. The crew diverted their attention to the view screens showing the designated coordinates in wary excitement. This could be a genuine first encounter with another species and the wary crew was squirming in their chairs, the twenty seconds seeming like twenty years. Finally after what seemed an eternity, something on the view screen seemed to sift slightly, hardly noticaible if they weren't paying so much attention. Then to absoulute amazement of the crew; the space in front of them seemed to shimmer like a mirage before abruptly instead of empty space floated a dangerous black and silver ship; red lights glowing menacingly in the darkness of space. All the crew on the Venture was staring in shocked awe at the sight before them. It took half a minute before the dumbfounded communications officer broke the silence with a whisper.

"Holy shit."

* * *

**Bhahawawawa! Theres another chapter. I actually really liked this one.**

**The next chapter gonna be the Avatar arc; I don't plan it to be too long, only a year or two; enough time for the Kali war to really heat up.**

**As I said before; you'll find out more about these 'Enarians' next chapter.**

**You'll also find out if the Empire plays nice with the RDA and Na'vi.**

**OH!**

The officer uniforms are really cool looking. They are basically a black full body under suit that reaches to the neck and is made of light armor weave. Then over that is a silver high collared, ankle length trench coat. If want a visual of what it looks like, look at Colonel Autumns uniform from fallout 3. It's like that, only silver, more futuristic (or streamlined I guess I should say, not a bunch of buttons and crap and no belt) and the collars don't droop over like his, they kinda like Vincent Valentines.

* * *

**Reviews**

* * *

**CrimsonGale: **Yep, the plasma projector is a stronger version of the covenants energy projector because of the antimatter stream. Basically, when bombarding the surface of a planet, the yield is around 1.5 gigatons per second with 15 second burst. That makes the fireball radius rougly 10 kilometers wide, Airblast radius around 80 kilometers and causes 3rd degree burns up to 230 kilometers. Now imagine that devastation, only in a slowly sweeping line. Armageddon!

**Stargatewatcher: **thx man, yea I did read that story and I believe that as the empire is now, it would be a long war but ultimately, we would lose. The Alesians have had so many more years to develop technology wise. We have the numbers I think but they have the advanced technology. It would be a good battle tho. Plus as you saw in this chapter, due to our favorite emperor's lack to clean up his mess properly, we have a much MUCH larger goa'uld empire to worry about. In the stargate series they estimated that there might be as many as several hundred ha'tak in the entire goa'uld empire; in this story a single system lord might have that much.

Oh, they have a lot more planets too; mostly a planet with a stargate would be the head of that sector with other planets spread around that one. So instead of the majority of goa'uld worlds having stargates; they need so many worlds that stargate worlds now become a minority and are heavily fortified.

Yea, Stargate Command not gonna be able to depend on luck anymore (well maybe they'll still get lucky against Ra *wink*), they gonna need allies. Especially since goa'uld can adapt when the situation calls for it (like jaffa actually starting to take cover as the seasons went along), so expect to see new (ie. Stolen and made to look like theirs) goa'uld technology by the time we reach 1995.

* * *

_Anyways Thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated but flames are not!_

_Later!_


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and __Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer__ the producers. I also don't own any of the other things that I use for inspiration and throw in here that belong to someone else; whether they be; movies, books, videogames or television series (let's put music also; just in case =P). I don't make any money off this, it just do it for fun._

* * *

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

**XSGCOM: Mirror Image by _Hotpoint_**

* * *

**Hellgate, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 12****th****, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

Parker Selfridge was known for many things, but one of the things he was not known for was shocked awe; which he clearly had displayed on his face at this moment and time. However, if you thought this looked out of place in the Hellgate command center then the comically widened eyes of 'tougher than nails' Colonel Quaritch was evident that something extremely surprising just happened. Jake Sully; who was seated in his wheel chair next to the Colonel was just as surprised, almost falling out of it when he heard what the captain of the _Venture _had to say. Silence rained throughout the entire control room for about thirty seconds before Parker found the ability to speak once more.

"You want to repeat that Captain," the administrator stuttered back through the radio.

"_I repeat, ten minutes ago the ISV Venture made first contact with another space fairing race. They appear to have an Imperial based government on the basis that they identified their ship as the 'Intangible Specter of the Imperial fleet,' and let me tell you parker; I've never seen a ship like this except from in Scifi vids. It was freaking invisible; God to honest cloaking device. Couldn't pick them up on scanners either; didn't know they were there until they decided to show themselves. This is way beyond my pay grade Parker, they want to see the man in charge and I'm directing them to you. They'll be coming down to Hellgate in half an hour on a shuttle; and for the love of God make sure the automated turrets don't try to shoot their shuttle down, I can clearly see turrets on that thing and I don't want to test if the Venture can hold up to them."_

"Wait what! Come down here, speak to me…what the...dear God, they want to come down here! How'd they get here anyway?" shouted an extremely flustered Parker through the radio.

"_Above my pay grade Parker, it's your problem now," _replied the captain of the _Venture_ before disconnecting the audio link. Silence returned for a few moments, everybody in a state of awe before Jake spoke

"Well, shit," he uttered. That statement seemed to break the room out of their thoughts and then everything descended in chaos. Everyone started talking at once and parker still looked rather flustered but like any good military man, Colonel Miles Quaritch snapped out of his shock and started to grimace with the increasing noise levels in the command room.

"Atten'hut!" he shouted; his voice more than a few decibels above the rest in the room. Everyone quickly shut up at the command before Quaritch looked at Parker. "So what are we going to do here Parker?" he questioned the administrator, who was becoming rapidly unflustered; mind going into overdrive as his administrator persona took over.

"Right, we have (looking at his expensive silver watch) roughly twenty minutes to get our shit in order before we got aliens on our doorstep; and I have a feeling these Aliens don't use bow and arrows so Colonel, keep your jarheads in line and fingers of their triggers. I don't care if a freaking twenty foot dinosaur gets out of that shuttle, keep your little shits from becoming to jittery. I don't feel like becoming the first on Pandora to experience an orbital bombardment," stated the dark haired administrator in a commanding voice that broke no room for argument. The Colonel nodded before walking out the room; already barking orders in his radio. Parker turned to the still silent room, everyone starting at him before he snapped once again.

"Well don't look at me you idiots, we got twenty minutes! Air traffic controllers, get those Samson's out of there and moved somewhere not in the way, radar keep an eye open for anything entering the atmosphere; if it's bigger than a fucking box I want to know about it," he shouted to the room before turning around and almost tripping over Jake. "What the hell you still doing here Sully, go tell those geeks what's going on and get Augustine up here, move it people we don't got all day." Jake nodded and quickly rolled his way out of the noisy command center.

Jake rolled down the steel gray corridors as fast as humanly possible; people jumping out of his way before he knocked them down. At this speed he made it to the science labs in a record time of five minutes. Flying through the sliding door of the labs he quickly got the attention of the scientist in the room; more importantly he got the attention of Dr. Grace Augustine and Norm Spellman.

"Jake, where's the fire?" asked the female scientist as she walked over to the slightly panting jake; ever fateful cigarette in her mouth and Norm close behind.

"Parker…wants to see you," he replied, slightly out of breath and cursing himself for his deteriorated fitness levels.

"What does he want now," sighed grace as she took her cigarette out of her mouth to hold between her fingers. By now the other scientist had diverted their attention back to their work; finding no interest in the conversation.

"He needs you up in the command room a-sap, your never gonna believe what just happened," stated Jake, a mischievous smile on his face. This got the undivided attention of the other scientist once more.

"Jake, I doubt Parker sent you down here to play guess, just tell us," stated Grace, getting slightly irritated at the handicapped mans games.

"Okay, you asked for it…The _Venture_ just made contact with another space faring species."

A nuke could've gone off right at that moment and none of those in the room would've turned their disbelieving eyes off Jake Sully. The usual procedure followed; a moment of silence (okay a very long moment) which was then broken by an individual; in this case that individual was Norm Spellman.

"Your joking," half stated half asked the dubious scientist. Though the former marine was starting to grow on him he was still envious of him; being admitted into the Omaticaya clan was one of his dreams, one he spent all of his life preparing to do and here comes this jarhead whose only here because his brother died and had sufficient compatibility to drive hid Avatar.

"I'm not, really; I was just as surprised as you when the _Venture _radioed down. Hell you should've seen Colonel Quaritch's face," grinning at the scientist still incredulous scientist staring at him. "But serious Grace; Parker wants you with him when he meets these aliens you working with alien things and all and they gonna be here in like ten minutes so you might wanna hurry," finished Jake before wheeling around towards the door and beckoning Grace to come. The doctor snapped out of her stupor and quickly followed Jake leaving; a bright smile splitting her face. A few seconds after they left the other scientist also snapped out of their stupor and there was a rush towards the door.

It took Jake and Grace another five minutes to get to the control center, which Parker seemed to have in some sort of control now; even though there was still a charge of barely restrained excitement floating through the air. They noticed that Parker; who was standing next to a stoic Quaritch were both staring through the large windows towards the empty space where six Samson's were previously parked. That would be the spot where the alien shuttle would land. It looked like the good colonel worked fast as surrounding the area was secured by at least twenty soldiers and two Amplified Mobility Platforms or AMP's for short. There was also a scorpion gunship patrolling the perimeter; the dingy green metal shining in the evening light.

As they made their way to the pair Quaritch noticed them first and nodded to Jake but pretended that Augustine didn't exist; not that she cared. Parker started out the window for a few more moments before turning around and nodding to both of them.

"Good that you could make it Dr. Augustine; I presume Jake has told you," seeing her nod he continued, "good, then this makes it easier. I'm not going to deny it; you're the best person we have on the base when it comes to anything alien so I'm going to make you my advisor for this. We don't want to say something that will get an obviously more advanced race than us upset. Sully, I also want you in this meeting in case there is anything that affects our already strained relationship with the blue monkeys; but for the love of God keep quiet." Stated Parker in a commanding tone; seeing their nods he turned to the colonel but was interrupted by the radar operator.

"Sir I got something entering the atmosphere at Mach 20, the object is around thirty meters long. My guess is that it's our guests," stated the middle aged officer; eyes glued to his view screen which depicted a red dot with a trajectory straight to their location.

"Show time people; let's do it right and for the love of God Colonel remind your men not to shoot whatever comes out of that ship unless it comes out shooting," said parker before grabbing an exo-pack, securely putting it on and quickly making his way outside followed by his three other companions. They got to their positions near the landing site and didn't have to wait long until they saw a dot in the distance which was rapidly growing larger. It only took a few seconds until they could clearly make out the object; what they saw had quite a few military men; Jake and Quaritch including whistling. The thirty meter craft was certainly intimidating with its black color scheme and sharp angles; thankfully the rather advanced looking gun underneath wasn't moving so that was a good sign.

The craft rapidly made its way over the perimeter walls where its two massive engines; outputting much less noise than engines so massive would be expected to; swiveled upwards causing it slowly hover down; but not before slowly turning so that the rear hatch was facing the group. After the craft had touched down; the rear hatch slowly opened (unknown to them the pilot was intentionally opening them that slow as to not spook the soldiers surrounding his craft) and they could make two objects in the shadows of the troop bay walking towards the ramp.

What walked out the ramp had many of the soldiers around the ship tightening the grips to their weapons. Two surprisingly human figures had walked out of the ship but that's not what had those around them wary. What made them wary was the advanced looking armor that covered the two figures. Most of the two figures were covered in a sophisticated looking hooded cloak that went down to their knees and streamline looking armored plates covered their knees, shins and arms. Their boots and gloves also looked highly advanced and armored but what really set of their danger senses were the three glowing red eyes which pierced through the shadows of their hoods. The figures also had extremely advanced and streamline looking rifles in what they were guessing these peoples favorite color; black with barely noticeable red lights.

The figures slowly stepped to the side, rifles pointed towards the ground but ready for action at a moment's notice. What stepped out next really shocked all those who were watching the aliens. Out walked what was almost definitely a human female; or at least it looked like from the tight, silver ankle length trench coat she wore. She stood at around five foot two inches, and wore what looked like an advance metallic gas-mask that they could barely see from the high collar of her coat. She also had thin goggles protecting her eyes which were see through. She had pale skin and her black, shoulder length hair was done in a simple ponytail. Following behind her were four more of the soldiers in menacing looking black armor.

She slowly made her way to Parker and his group until she stood within spitting distance to them; her four guards staring attentively behind her. Bowing her head deeply she made eye contact with them before speaking in perfect Enarium.

"I bring you greetings on behalf of the Dalk'om Empire and our eternal Emperor Dev'ak." Quick on the up take Dr. Augustine quickly bowed back before replying in a respectful tone.

"And we greet you on behalf of Enarius, may I ask you your name."

"My name is Urano Ji, Captain of the _Intangible Specter_," replied the black haired captain calmly. "May I ask yours?" she asked.

"My name is Parker Selfridge and my companions are Dr. Grace Augustine, Colonel Miles Quaritch and Jake Sully," Parker replied, pointing to each person in question. "But come, we have a lot of questions for you that would be better suited inside; you may bring two of your guards with you but the others will have to stay out here under the supervision of my men. Is that acceptable?" asked Parker; once again taking charge of the situation. Seeing the nod of the dark haired captain he gestured for her to follow them as the group turned to head inside; the two black clad soldiers following a respectable distance behind.

They made their way up the stairs and back into the command room where every head turned to them as soon as they entered. They then walked calmly (or rolled in Jake's case) until they reached a steel door which slid open for them as they entered. Inside was a rather large conference room in which a circular steel gray table was bolted to the floor. Parker pointed out where everyone should sit with the exception of the two guards who silently stood behind their captain. Once seated, Grace; the ever inquisitive scientist started the interrogation.

"I must ask something Captain; I have never heard of this Dalk'om Empire but you are clearly human…right?" Grace questioned the woman seated across from her.

"It is a good thing Fleet Command believed you're an advanced enough civilization to be told the truth; even though some had their doubts seeing as you have yet to invent a faster than light drive," she was interrupted by three varying exclamations around the room; it was Parker who followed up with the question they were all thinking.

"You have faster than light drives?" Parker once again shocked asked. 'I have a feeling this isn't the last time today that I'll find out information that is surprising,' he thought. He had no idea.

"Of course, it kind of hard to travel the seven hundred light years that make up Imperial space with sub-light drives," the captain replied calmly, only a twitch of her lip making it known that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

Absolute silence seemed to be going around quite a lot today. It was broken by one of the dark sentinels behind the female captain.

"I think you broke them Captain," the shadowy figure stated in a slightly mechanical yet clearly masculine voice. That shook the four others out of their reverie.

"Unbelievable! This is just…wow," gushed Grace as she stared at Urano, hundreds of questions racing through her mind. It was Colonel Quaritch this time who got the meeting back on track.

"I believe you were gonna tell us something about us knowing the truth," stated the scarred man in his usual gruff tone.

"Of course; well, first you must know that I am in face human and the Empire is made up of humans and yes, this is in fact first contact with your world. I see that you have questions but first let me finish and then you can ask away," taking time to get her bearing straight, Urano continued. "The first thing you must know is that this galaxy is populated by the human species; current estimates are around six trillion humans in total," trying hard not to laugh at the comic expressions on their face; especially from the scarred Colonel; see continued once more. "Now the reason for this is because of two separate species. The most common; but less advanced would be the goa'uld, who rule most of the galaxy with an iron fist. The goa'uld are a parasitic species with delusions of godhood that are extremely compatible with humans; making us extremely good host. When a goa'uld enters the human body they completely subjugate their host; and seeing as most are inherently evil because of their genetic memory; they force their host to watch the many atrocities they commit while not being able to do anything about it; most go insane." She saw the eyes of both military men in the room narrow at this and knew these two could really appreciate the threat such a race could cause, taking another breath she continued.

"Make no mistake, the goa'uld would have no second guesses of bombarding those who defy them into extinction. Luckily the goa'uld are not very trusting of anyone but themselves. That means that they don't even trust the others of their race. Though they utilize advanced technology; only the goa'uld actually know how what it is. They show their subjects how to use the technology but keep them ignorant on what it actually is; making them believes it is magic of the gods. The goa'uld that own the most territory are known as system lords; three of which we are currently at war with. This is why we were out here in the first place; the territory of one of those we're fighting is located twenty five light years away from here. We were looking for a planet which we could use as a staging ground; luck have it we found this moon with the greatest deposits of naquadah we've found in three hundred years," she finished to the once again bugged out eyes of those sitting in front of her.

"Three hundred years," Grace whispered.

"You said something about another race," asked Jake, causing Urano to look at him and Parker to send him a stern look which he replied with an uncaringly shrug.

"Yes, the other race is infinitely more advanced and benevolent; though they disappeared around ten thousand years ago, they left behind many things. Goa'uld technology is actually based off the scavenged tech of this race. We don't really know what happened to them but we do believe they transferred various humans to certain worlds. They actually terraformed most planets in this galaxy for human habitation. It is the ancients I believe that transferred you from the first world to your current homeworld," finished Urano only to then play fifty thousand questions with Dr. Augustine and Parker, while the two military men looked on.

'It's gonna be one of those days,' she thought solemnly.

**Out Side**

After the small entourage left to go inside the four remaining members of squad specter were left to stare at the twenty or so gun wielding soldiers and the two massive armored exoskeletons. It stayed like this for several minutes before one of the braver SecOps soldiers slowly made his way over. He was young; around twenty five with light brown skin and black colored hair cut typical military style and what many women would call handsome. As he got within ten feet of them he nodded his head to their rifles.

"Nice gun," he said appreciatively to the advanced looking rifles. Whatever respond he thought he was going to get was completely blown by the answer he got from one of the dark-clad figures.

"You know, you're kind of cute," asked a seductive feminine voice. The young soldiers eyes and those around him widen comically at that statement while the three other figures burst out in masculine laughter at their female teammates words.

"Wah?" was the young SecOps soldiers intelligent response; causing some of his comrades to join the laughter after they got over their shock, the black-ops unexpected response completely broking the tension in the air.

"Oho Sheerer you dog, got the alien chicks all over you don't yah," guffawed a corporal who walked over to them with a few others. He slapped the young private on the back before turning his attention to the four cloaked warriors, pointing at the rifle in their arms he asked, "So what type of gun is that, looks awfully advanced."

"Corporal," nodded one of the hooded figures to another.

"This here ladies and gentlemen is three thousand years worth of dedicated projectile research and development; guaranteed to royally fuck up the day of whoever is in its unfortunate enough to be in its sights. Gunpowder, fuck that; gauss weaponry; fuck that! we at the Imperial Black-ops are proud to present to you the ARD-132S; for more information I recommend reading _The Empire's War Machine_ by Wao Ming," stated one of the dark-clad figures in his most badass voice; while proudly displaying his weapon to the SecOps around him.

"Three thousand years…"

"Tha fuck?"

"Did he just say 'fuck gauss weapons?"

"No way."

"Your shitting me right," were just some of the awed responses they got to that statement. Which caused another round of laughter to erupt from the black ops team.

Corporal Jei then noticed that a lot of people; mostly Samson and Scorpion pilots were starting to congregate around the stealth Fujin.

"Hey, Fuki; looks like some flyboys are admiring your bird. Why don't you come outside and say hi; I doubt these guys are gonna try anything funny," Jei stated over the comm. built into his helmet.

"_Alright Jei; I'll come keep them company, if only so they don't start rubbing their greasy palms on my baby," _replied a feminine voice over the comm. In a few seconds the back of the dropship opened and lieutenant Fuki stepped out in the light; which caused quite a few male soldiers to stare at her. She was wearing a tight black flight suit that was lightly armored. A mask similar to the one Captain Urano was wearing was attached to her face and she also had similar goggles on. Her short, black spiky hair went well with her beautiful bronze skin tone and high cheekbones. In one word; the woman stepping out of the dropship was gorgeous. After waving at the four members of squad specter on the tarmac; she made her way to those standing around her ship.

"So you like my baby huh?" she asked them, startling them out of their trance and causing them to turn towards her.

"So you're the pilot?," asked one of them, seeing her nod in confirmation another pilot continued the questioning

"This thing is like made out of armor; it must be heavy as hell but I bet it's kind of slow right," asked a dark haired female pilot, "names Trudy by the way."

"Fuki, and nice to meet you, but yeah, this baby is a heavy bird. Can't tell you all the specifics or I'll get court marshaled though; and slow, please! I can push this beast to sixteen hundred miles per hour in atmo." She definitely got incredulous looks with that.

"Sixteen hundred? No way; those engines are big but no way they putting out that much thrust," replied another pilot.

"You would be surprised what my baby can do," grinned Fuki.

"Okay, Okay; let's just say we believe you. What's with the two glowing things; don't tell me it just for looks," asked Trudy while pointing at the two pulsing red rings on the sides of the craft; "and how do you see out of this thing; there's no windows."

"First question; I would say classified but just to see the looks on your face, I'll tell you," she waited for a few seconds to build tension before dropping the bombshell, "Their my anti-gravity maneuvering thrusters," she told them, a small grin on her face from the gob smacked expression on their faces.

"I know your shittin us now; anti-gravity. No freaking way!" said one of the other pilots; a few others nodding at his statement.

"Believe what you want," she shrugged, "but on to the other question, the pilot sees through visual feeds on the outside of the craft, that's what the small glowing red lights at the front of the ship is for. Now those feeds run to holographic displays in the cockpit so I'm safely cocooned around armor while still being able to see everything." She finished

"That like the first thing you said that I can believe," said Trudy to the Imperial pilot; said pilot just shrugging before continuing to reply to the dozens of questions that were shot at her.

**Omaticaya Hometree, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 13****th****, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

Jake blearily open the eyes of his avatar; everything was fuzzy for a moment before quickly clearing up. He could see the massive branches of hometree spreading upward and turning his head he could see the surrounding hammocks; which were now empty. Slowly getting up he made his way to a distant figure he recognized as Neytiri. Rapidly making through the branches; side stepping a Na'vi every now and again he finally came within shouting distance of her.

"Neytiri! Hey…" he shouted as he unsuccessfully tried to side step a walking na'vi, instead almost ending up knocking him down, "whoops sorry," he told the cursing na'vi while he continued forward until he stopped before Neytiri. "Hey, we need to talk; it's important."

"No skxawng, what is important is me training you so you won't fumble around like a baby. You would not wake yesterday so I left you; we will train twice as hard today." Said the cross looking na'vi; eyes narrowed in anger.

"Something…came up; I really need to talk to Eytukan and Mo'at, it's of the utmost importance," pleaded Jake to the blue female. Neytiri narrowed eyes stared into his for a few moments as if gauging his sincerity before nodding her head and heading into the main tree; Jake following behind while his attention drifted to the talk he had with Parker after Captain Urano left to go back to her ship.

_Flashback_

"Alright Sully; according to Captain Urano, we have three days before that mining company; what was it she called it; Exanova; Exo…whatever. The point is that they get here in three days. Now along with the miners they're going to be scientists who want to meet the blue monkeys so I want you to organize a meeting with their leaders," ordered Parker as he sat in his comfy chair, staring at the floating piece of metal before him and not at the two others in front of him.

"I can try, they don't really trust me yet seeing as I've only been with them for a week," replied Jake, mind still reeling from the information gained in the meeting.

"Keep getting closer to them son, just in case this issue with the savages still goes furball," commanded the imposing figure of Colonel Quaritch.

"I can do that sir," Jake responded before Parker shooed them out of his office.

_End Flashback_

He was broken from his thoughts by the voice of Neytiri; shaking his head slightly he turned his attention to his surroundings and realized they were in the central hall of hometree; Eytukan, Mo'at and unfortunately Tsu'tey, his absolute favorite Na'vi (note the sarcasm).

"Jakesully, my daughter has said that you have something important to be telling us, so speak" asked Mo'at while Eytukan stared at him impassively and Tsu'tey sneered.

"I bring you news from the sky people; new sky people have arrived that are not of my world. Their magics are also much more powerful than my people's magic," said Jake in a serious voice. He had the utmost attention of the four standing there now, "They will be here in three days and will want to meet with the people of the Omaticaya Clan." Tsu'tey's eyes narrowed at that statement before shifting his attention to his leaders.

"We should not allow anymore of these demons in our home!" Tsu'tey stated venomously.

"Quiet." stated Eytukan in a hoarse whisper; words laced with unwavering command. Tsu'tey bowed his head to his leader but still looked at Jake distastefully. "Now JakeSully; you say that the magics of these new sky people are greater than yours?" seeing Jake's nod he continued, "That is troublesome." Mo'at nodded her head in confirmation to her mate's words.

"I have to commune with Eywa on this issue. We will have an answer for you by sun fall," She told the others as they nodded their head in confirmation, before she turned and walked away; Eytukan following behind her.

"Going to play in the mud again skxawng?" sneered Tsu'tey before turning to walk away.

"I really don't like that guy," Jake whispered to himself.

**Hellgate, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 15****th****, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

"Sir! Venture picked up contacts appearing eighty thousand kilometers from their position; a lot of contacts sir," Hollered the communication officer sitting in the main command center to Parker who was staring through the window towards the large scar on the landscape know as the unobtainium mine.

"Alright people; same procedure as last time and be prepared for anything; we are the face of our civilization here so don't do anything stupid," Parker yelled to those around him before heading to meet the administrator of this 'ExoNova' Mining corporation that they would be sharing Pandora with. Strapping his exo pack on he made his way to the same spot he met the Captain three days previously. He didn't have to wait long until a suitably less vicious; but no less impressive dropship touched down near the same spot as Captain Urano's did. Out stepped a tall dark haired man wearing a formal looking trench coat followed by two people who must be advisors. They all had advanced looking retreaters over the mouths and noses. 'whats with these people and trench coats' he asked himself.

"You must be Mr. Selfridge, I'm Isonade Taki; head administrator of ExoNova operations on this moon. It will be a pleasure to work with you; but enough with pleasantries. I know a busy person when I see one so shall we get a plan worked out so I can start mining operations. Time is money as I'm sure you know," stated the trench coat wearing man in a respectful if slightly haughty tone.

"Agreed Mr. Taki, if you'll follow me to the command center we can get started," stated Parker while gesturing for him and his advisors to follow.

After forty five minutes of talks between the two they came up with a suitable plan; utilizing the already excavated mine, ExoNova equipment would then burrow to a particularly large vein six hundred meters down and about two clicks to the South with two Type 67 excavators (1). They would then clear out a large swath of land on the other side of the excavation site and wall it off and then they could land their ore refining and processing ships. Parker and the other Enarians were; as usual, surprised. I mean how can someone talk so casually about landing six hundred meter ships in atmosphere, and their excavators; they looked like one hundred meter long metallic centipedes with a sonic device in the front that could drill a hole a kilometer deep in three minutes. Let's not even talk about their hauler trucks that make our helltrucks look like pickups in comparison.

Isonade predicted that they could clear the landing site and wall it off in a few days in which they would then start landing and unloading equipment. The actual tunneling won't take long but reinforcing the tunnel will take two weeks. Overall, this was better than he could ever hope; he could keep the cheddar rolling without upsetting the shareholders or the hippies back on Enarius. Not like the blue monkeys will care if you're drilling as long as it doesn't affect their trees. He'll have to tell Jake to relay the new information to them; hopefully this'll keep them happy.

* * *

**Theres another chapter. **

Just like the description in the story; giant mechanical centipedes that have a sonic shatterer (kinda like the laser thingy from the movie 'The Core'; which I don't own!) attached to the front.

**Reviews**

John777: Thanks man, always appreciate the appreciation

Stargatewatcher: I know it can be so confusing! anyways, the Enarians aren't earthans as you learned in this chapter. Their ancient transplanted humans. Oh, and RDA stands for Resources Development Administration.

Nachtdemon: Thanks!

Hotpoint: Opps! sorry about that! Thanks thought, I'll make sure you get the credit and I'll start puting your story on my inspiration paragraph.

* * *

_Anyways thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review; __**I write the chapters a lot quicker if I have motivation so yeah; I want to hear your thoughts**__. Helpful criticism is always appreciated and you know what; if you want to flame go right ahead! I'll probably have something nasty to say in response though._

_Till next time!_


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer the producers. I also don't own any of the other things that I use for inspiration and throw in here that belong to someone else; whether they be; movies, books, videogames or television series (let's put music also; just in case =P). I don't make any money off this, it just do it for fun.

* * *

_

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

**XSGCOM: Mirror Image by **_**Hotpoint

* * *

**_

**Hellgate, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 18th, 1440 AD.**

**Empire Population: 1,680,400,000,000**

**Number of Planets: 728**

**Span of Empire: 595 Light-years**

"WOOOOHEA! " Shouted the operator of Exa-65 as his twelve thousand ton mechanical centipede dug its way into the ground of Pandora. The machine's Sonic Shatterer pulverizing and displacing hundreds of tons of earth and other material; the horrendous screeching noise it was making scaring off all the natural wildlife for miles around and making a few hunting Na'vi jittery.

"Exa-65, keep it down will you! Your voice is causing my ears to bleed," replied the voice of the other Excavator, Exa-66; his one hundred meter machine was rapidly drilling down the earth not ten meters away from the other.

To the astonishment of the Enarian's, the two machines were making more progress than their own machines could achieve in a fraction of the time. They had just disappeared from view meaning that they had achieved depths of one hundred meters already; and they only started thirty seconds ago!

"Stop your whining Exa-66, your just jealous cause I'm gonna beat you," Saying that he turned up the strength of his Shatterer to eighty five percent causing the screeching to escalate; not that anyone on the surface could hear them at this point; though the slight trembles in the ground did increase slightly.

"Really, how you got this job is beyond me," replied the mystified excavator operator.

Back in the main Hellgate control room, Parker and Isonade were looking at the slowly moving dots (slowly being relatively speaking) that represented the two excavators drilling their way to their destination, roughly twelve kilometers away and two kilometers deep.

"Your technology continues to amazes me Administrator Taki," stated Parker in a tone that did nothing to belay his excitement. The Dalk'omian administrator didn't have to be a psionic to see that the man had money swimming through his vision, but then again who was he to judge; he was the same way.

"Thank you for your kind words, but our technology is mostly dependent on our age; you have only had space flight for one hundred years while we have been in space for over three thousand years. You are very advanced for your tiers level; especially considering you already have faster than light communications," replied the ExaNova administrator earnestly. Isonade wasn't lying. They had only split the atom one hundred and fifty years ago, and yet here they were; four light years away from their home world. Such rapid development didn't happen very often but seeing as most of their civilization was run by mega corporations; the competition alone would speed along scientific progress. "By the way, the xeno-biologist that came with me are clamoring to meet with the natives; when can they meet with your scientist to arrange it."

"Our Egg heads should be able to meet with yours at any time, just arrange it with the major here," here Parker points at clean shaven dark skinned man who was surrounded by liquid-crystal computer screens. "However, Sulley usually 'wakes up' a few hours after sun down and he will be the man you ask if you want to set up a meeting with them."

"I'm sure my 'Egg-heads' as you call them will be happy to hear that, I will head back to my ship for the mean time," Isonade informed his Enarian counterpart.

"Ship? You mean that massive thing that the captain of the Venture stated looked like, and I quote, 'A creepy looking ghost ship,'" Parker inquired with a grin, one which was shared by Isonade.

"Yes, many of my own people have said the same thing about the 'Planet-Cracker' class; I personally think the designer watched one too many horror vids," replied the trench-coat wearing man.

He probably wasn't far off from the truth. The six kilometer beast that was known as the PC-02 '_Novum_' certainly had a haunting looking feel to it. It was a metallic tan and it's running lights were a ghostly teal color. The bridge was located at the front of the ship, unlike military ships which had their bridges buried deep in their superstructures. Behind the bridge was what many people claimed looked like human ribs that ran half the length of the ship, which was the part that mainly gave the ship its skeletal appearance. This was an important part of the ship as this is where the ships unique material collection and processing center was located. Behind this were two massive towers that rose over the rest of the ship; this was the main storage and hangar area for processed materials and contained massive airlocks which large transport ships could attach to. Behind this was the engine block where the ship's plasma-ionization generator and three plasma-ion engines were located. Even the three engines which pushed the massive ship through space glowed a haunting teal; reaffirming the oppressive feeling the ship gave out (1).

An interesting fact about the Planet-Cracker was that it was an extremely expensive ship to create; with only six of the monstrosities were created so far, and one still under construction in the Rakari dry docks. It was therefore an even rarer sight than the abbadon battleship. It was also one of the largest ship classes in the Empire; only the Gozi super freighters being greater in size. Another interesting fact was that the ship was not expensive to make because it was so large; the raw material cost of the alloys used in the ship only cost around twenty percent of the entire cost of this beast, the greatest cost; over fifty percent, was the 'gravitational-Shearing beams' and the 'Fusion-Molecular Furnace.' Two extremely experimental pieces of technology, therefore being very expensive; but when you have gravity beams so strong that they actually rip a planet (or asteroid) apart piece by piece and then tractor them into the experimental furnaces which actually use other, usually disposed collected material to increase the mass of the main material your collecting (2), well you realize it is well worth the cost.

"What do you plan to do with that ship anyway; I doubt you plan on ripping apart this moon in order to get the unobtain… sorry, I mean naquadah from it," Parker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And give Fleet Command a reason to throw me out a space lock, I think not!" both men chuckled at this. "No, the survey ships have discovered rather large deposits of trinium, titanium and uranium on two small planetoids orbiting another Gas giant," he replied before bringing out a small holographic projector in order to show him the two objects which were only located twenty light minutes away. "We will be using the _Novum_ to collect those materials," he finished before nodding his head at Parker and walking out of the control room to his shuttle.

**Later**

The Avatar lab in Hellsgate was a buzz of conversion as white coated scientist moved back and forth looking at their portable computers and checking their very important work while taking discrete glances at the seven individuals surrounding a large three dimensional holographic display of a Na'vi. Four of these individuals were known by many in the base but the most noticible was Dr. Grace Augustine, Norman Spellman and the wheelchair bound Jake Scully. The three other individuals were what most of the Enarian scientist were discreetly looking at every now and again. Two of the individuals were males while the other was female, and from their rather advanced looking attire and the fact that they all looked like they came from the same ethnic group denoted them as Dalk'omians.

Each of the three individuals wore an almost glowing white ankle length trench coat with the typical high collars expected from these people and the Unursa-Glint Xeno-biology Institute logos situated on their left sleeves. Even though they were inside, advanced looking rebreathers covered their nose and mouths; also white in color with a few small glowing blue lights that blinked any time they talked. They also wore thin goggles on their face that also glowed blue around the edges. The three individuals were currently talking to the other four about something or the other, the fact that there wasn't a mechanical tinge to their voices giving away again how more advanced their technology was. One of the scientist, seeing that Dr. Augustine was looking pointedly at her quickly diverter her attention back to her work.

"So you believe that we will be able to meet with the Omaticaya clan in a few days," inquired the female Dalk'omian scientist to Jake Scully.

"Eytukan and Mo'at have agreed to meet with you but they will not meet at their hometree, that is sacred grouds to them. Instead we will be meeting… can you turn this thing into a map," Jake asked the Trench coat wearing scientist. One of the males then wordlessly brought up a floating blue screen in front of him. After pressing a few buttons the hologram changed from the 3-D display of Na'vi physiology to a large Map, Hellgate marked at the center of it and the Omaticaya Hometree marked a few miles to the North. "Right there," he continued after he had looked at the map for a few moments. The scientist again pressed a few buttons on the hovering screen and the place Jake pointed to was magnified until they could pick out a few native animals scurrying about. The spot that the Na'vi delegation turned out to be a rather large clearing near the side of a sheer cliff. The clearing had enough space to land a dropship and still have enough room so that the Na'vi wouldn't feel too intimidated by being so close to the machine.

"That seems reasonable, from your reports of the natives I am surprised that we were able to achieve an actual meeting," replied one of the male scientist; Jake thought he said his name was Jan Siuz or something like that.

"Indeed, I am rather excited to be meeting these Na'vi first had," said the other in tone that was anything but excited; robotic would be more accurate.

"You will be asking the Omaticaya leaders for a definite date, right Jake?" Asked the female scientist in a much more friendly tone.

"Sure thing, I should have an answer by tomorrow," he replied. The female scientist nodded her head to that.

"Sounds good! Anyways; we should go and start setting up our lab here. Do come by if you have any questions," the friendly Dalk'omian scientist said to them before grabbing their portable holographic projector and walking out the door.

"I'm tired, I think I'll go hit the sack; night," Jake stated before he rolled of the science lab and down the drab steel walls to his room.

**Hellgate, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 21th, 1440 AD.**

The sounds of the early morning were broken by the loud whining of silver, twenty meter long shuttle descending to the rather large clearing before them. The shuttle had two small stubby wings around the middle of the craft, with what looked like a door underneath. The rear of the craft tapered off until it reach two downward facing wings. The four thrusters whined as they set the ship softly on the dirt ground before power was shunt from them. The hatches on the sides slid open and out walked the Dalk'omian delegation.

Three familiar white coated scientists came out first and where followed by a five man security team borrowed from one of the Yokai frigates stationed to protect the mining operations. The five marines were decked down in Ikiryo battle armor and each had an ARD-132 held firmly in their hands, eyes warily surveying the surrounding area through the advanced visuals they were getting from their photo receptors.

"Alright team, make a perimeter; you two stay with the scientist," the marine captain ordered, the two he nodded to stayed in a defensive position while him and the other marines carefully walked around the perimeter, making sure that this wasn't an ambush. If it was an ambush, this day wouldn't end well for them…or the Na'vi. In addition to having a Fuji dropship on standby in case things went FUBAR, they also had two Goryo gunships on standby that could reach their destination in less than a minute and a half.

Now anyone in the empire could tell you that a Goryo wasn't something to trifle with; it was literally a flying tank and by itself had enough armament to lay waste to the entire Hellgate compound. With over eighty 'dumb' missile hard points, sixteen 'smart' missile hardpoints, two high energy cannons and a rotating twenty five millimeter repulsor cannon that can fire over six-hundred rounds per minute, with each round being capable of punching a two foot hole into a meter of steel; you have something that nothing native, or Enarian made can handle in terms of shear fire power. Add to that its ability to fly at speeds that reach 1800 miles per hour and able to make twenty five G turns without the pilot blacking out you also have something that nothing on this moon can really catch; let's not even get started on its plasma-shield.

"I'm getting heat signatures about twenty meters into the forest, their hiding pretty well; wouldn't have noticed them if I didn't switch my photoreceptors to Infrared," stated one of the other marines patrolling the area through his audio-link.

"Confirmed, I see them too; orders Captain?" Queried the other patrolling marine, repulsor rifle still pointed down but ready to snap up if the already tense situation goes hot.

"We know they're here, lets head back the the scientists; the natives will make their presence known to us," the Captain replied. 'Hopefully,' he thought to himself. The link to the response team was continuously open so if things went south they could rapidly respond… and probably decimate a good hundred acres of the forest in front of them.

Thankfully they didn't need to wait long. Five minutes had passed since the three patrolling marines had once again taking up defensive positions around the scientist before they caught tall, lithe figures moving towards them through the shadows of the trees. Soon enough multiple ten feet tall blue beings where making their ways towards them; most of them had massive bows or spears brandished at them, thankfully not exceedingly aggressively. The only two without weapons where a female wearing what looked like a mix between a dress and a sash that was red in color. The Male was wearing a feathered vest that covered his shoulders.

Of course both the Marines and Scientists knew that they were the leaders of the Omaticaya Clan, the Male; Eytukan, the overall clan leader while the female; Mo'at was the head shaman or spiritual leader. The rather large collection (which outnumbered the dalk'omians five to one) of natives stopped around ten feet from humans, the two leaders at the front of the pack before the three white clad bowed low to them before rising, their eyes meeting the eyes of the natives.

"_I bring you greeting on behalf of the Dalk'om Empire and our Emperor Dev'ak. We hope that we and the 'People' can usher forward a fruitful relationship," _the female scientists said in perfect Na'vi. If the Na'vi were shocked they held it rather well. Eytukan did not respond right away, he was too busy surveying the five individuals that must be protecting the three white garbed ones. They they did not look like the regular warriors the demons employed; for one he couldn't see any skin for it was all covered up by the black armor. There was also the fact that even in the morning sun he could see their eyes glowed an eerie red; which intimidated him much less the warriors around him. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tsu'tey gripping his bow tighter. Moving his eyes to the, now uncomfortable scientists he decided to respond.

"_The other Demons said much the same thing when they came, why would you be any different,"_ he asked, his tone of voice tight and not very friendly. The scientist were unperturbed by this, they didn't expect him to act like they were long lost friends.

"_Simple…desperation. The other humans, or 'Demons' as you call them are nowhere as advanced as us. In terms that you would understand, our magics are much more powerful than theirs. They are also relatively young, they have only been exploring the heavens for one hundred cycles while we have been exploring them for three thousand,"_ the dark haired scientist said in an informative tone, the male scientist; the stoic one nodding his head in confirmation before continuing where the other left off.

"_It takes the humans that you know over one thousand moons to get here from their home planet, it would take us less than one moon to travel the same distance,"_ stated the stoic scientist. The Na'vi absorbed this, mostly Eytukan as he saw the merit in what they had to say. Still, he had to know what this meant to the 'people'.

"_What is your purpose here then,"_ Eytukan inquired, his tone not as harsh as before but still commanding, as you would expect from such a leader.

"_I won't lie to you, we are mainly here for the same reason the other humans came here; however our methods are much, much less harmful to Eywa. You see, we were surveying this world to be a 'recuperation' station for our star ships. We are currently in a conflict against true demons whose domains are rather close to your world," _the female scientist answered. Both Eytukan and Mo'at now looked extremely pensive and slightly grim while whispers started to break out among the Na'vi entourage.

"_You would bring your conflict to our world?" _Eytukan asked, he didn't sound very friendly again.

"_We would not intentionally bring our conflict to your world but this enemy is extremely dangerous and cannot be reasoned with. Your world lies so close to theirs it's a miracle they haven't found you yet."_ The female scientist replied once more. The Omaticaya Clan leader's face twisted into a grimace at this.

"_If what you say is true what would happen to us if they find us," _he asked.

"_Nothing good at all, you are stronger, faster and actually slightly smarter than humans; however your immune systems are similar to ours meaning that the goa'uld will find you to be the perfect host," _Seeing their questioning stare at the word host, the female scientist nodded to one of her companions who then stretched his arm and pointed it in the air. A 3-D hologram then appeared out of nowhere causing the gathered Na'vi to jump until their leaders raised their hands for them to calm down. The image that was floating in front of them was of a small black creature. It had no arms or legs and had a long serpentine body with fins on it. It had four sharp looking mandibles and beady evil looking red eyes.

"_What is this creature,"_ inquired the clans spiritual leader, Mo'at.

"_The enemy. They are known as the Goa'uld and they are inherently evil. If allowed they could take over the body of any of you by wrapping around you spinal column," _here the image switched to a floating Na'vi and a Goa'uld entering its neck, causing quite an uproar among the present Na'vi. _"They will then take over your body and suppress your mind… causing you to slowly descend into insanity while watching as it uses your body to murder the ones you love and untold millions," _gasps then erupted around the field and Na'vi curses where thrown at the floating image of the Goa'uld as if it would hear them. Another raised hand by Eytukan calmed them down, but he now had a very grim look on his face.

"_If what you said is true, this could shake the very foundations of our civilization. Nothing good can come from having such a creature this close to the people. We need time to deliberate; you will have your answer in two moons,"_ he stated before nodding to the three scientist in respect and once again warily surveying the five black clad warriors. He made a gesture with his hands before turning around and walking away, the large group of Na'vi disappearing into the tree line a few moments later.

"Well that went better that expected," said the female scientist as they walked into the ExaNova marked dropship; its engines whining loudly as they once again slowly caused the ship to hover, the side doors closing before it blasted away towards the Hellgate compound.

**Hellgate, EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 23th, 1440 AD.**

Dozens of Direhorses rushed through the massive forest and fields of Pandora at amazing speeds; their riders rushing them onward through their queues. Na'vi mounted on Mountain Banshees twisted in and out of the massive floating rocks of the Hallelujah Mountains before reaching the southern sea; their mounts screeching as they started flying a few feet from the surface of the water. All of these Na'vi where messengers from the Omaticaya Clan, sent to spread the word to the other other clans about the new evil. From the northern Plain tribes to the Eastern sea tribe to even the Anurai Clan, whom many Na'vi were frightened of due to their totemic animal being the deadly Thanator.

The Leaders of the Omaticya Clan; Eytukan and Mo'at had decided to heed the words of the new humans, or as they called themselves; 'Dalk'omians' and sent news to all the other tribes and clans of Pandora for a massive meeting of all the Tribes. This was an unprecedented event, one that hadn't happened since the last Toruk Makto made peace with all the clans.

The meeting was scheduled to be in two weeks if all the clan leaders agreed, which was the part that worried everyone. The other Na'vi tribes usually only came together if there was a Toruk Makto to unify them, in this case there was none. Eytukan and Mo'at only hoped that the direness of the situation would make the others see reason.

While all of this was happening, another gathering was taking place in Hellgate. One of the Amanojaku Squadrons from the _Imachi_ (An Agamemnon-class cruiser that was in charge of defense in the system) decided that they wanted to do their required weekly flight on the Pandoran surface. The Flight Ops gave them the okay, but it somehow filtered down to those on the ground and now the Enarian Flyboys (and girls) wanted to see the fabled bird; the 'so called' best fighter in the known universe.

"Jamaki-one to flight command, now entering the stratosphere. Current speed at Mach twenty-o-three and reducing to super-cruise speed of Mach seven-o-eight," replied the squadron leader of 'Jamaki' flight to their Flight Ops on the _Imachi_; the omni-directional screens and neural link giving him an unparallel view of his surroundings, not to mention a great tactical advantage. New pilots of the Amanojaku's often got an interesting feeling of vertigo because of the cockpit layout; many of them described it a flying on nothing but the pilot's chair. It didn't help that the chair was reclined back so much it was almost as if you were lying down.

"Roger that Jamaki-one, maintain current heading to Mining Facility one, codenamed 'Hellgate.' At current speed ETA is four minutes, have fun" replied the Flight Officer on the Cruiser, chucking towards the end.

"Oh we will," replied Jamaki-three with a chuckle. Jamaki flight was renown in their battlegroup for their incessant showing off. The fact that they were showing off their birds to a group of people that had yet to create workable anti-gravity only swelled their heads more.

"Alrights boys ("Excuse me?") and girl, how bout we show these guys what three thousand years of tech under the hood looks like. Let's get low and fast; last one to get the Enarian flight operators to have a panic attack buys drinks tonight," quipped Jamaki-one before he lowered his craft until it was just two hundred feet above the tree line, his squad mates matching him perfectly. The massive millennia old trees below them were hard pressed not to snap under the strain that the shockwaves of the hypersonic crafts were putting out. The Xeno-scientists were sure to have an apocalyptic fit but the pilots of Jamaki flight would deal with that when it came.

"_Destination in Thirty Seconds"_ came the reply of the onboard computer on Jamaki-one's fighter.

**Hellgate Control Room, a few moments Earlier**

"Sir, I'm getting all kind of weird censor ghost about three hundred clicks East…. What the…they just disappeared," said the confused flight operator to his commanding officer.

"Disappeared son? Hhmmm, it could be the Dalk'omians; they did say they were going to have some of their birds in the air today. Call their ship in orbit for confirmation," commanded the no-nonsense voice of Colonel Quaritch who was standing by Parker and the wheelchair bound Jake; who seconds before were discussing the Na'vi and their upcoming meeting.

"Yes sir," replied the seated flight operator before adjusting his headset and opening the comm. to the command ship in orbit. It wasn't a minute later that Jake saw four distant dots coming from the horizon.

"What are thos…" that was all he could say before the four objects streaked pass them faster than the eye could see…the shockwaves hit less than a second later. The entire control room, no; the entire base shook as it was buffeted by the massive shockwaves which carried with it an ear piercing noise. All of the hardened Plexi-glass surrounding the Control room shook violently, desperately trying not to shatter. Computer screens and light fixtures flickered on and off and people held onto anything they could before the shockwaves eased down a few moments later.

Parker Selfridge and a few others slowly got back up from where they fell down. Colonel Quaritch was tightly gripping the side of a workstation but it only took him a few moments to start bellowing orders.

"I want a sit-rep now!" he shouted to the rapidly recovering men and women surrounding him. Looking outside he saw a lot of the people outside either getting back up or rapidly rushing around while looking in the air.

"Sir! Look!" shouted one of the lieutenants while pointing to south-western perimeter. He turned to where the man was pointing as was awarded with the sight of four black, delta-winged fighters that were slowly coming in over the perimeter wall.

"_Sorry about the scare Hellgate Control. We couldn't help ourselves; besides, your flyboys wanted to see what our birds could do. Blame them."_ Chuckled a slightly distorted masculine voice as the four craft slowly touched down on the landing pad. Their anti-gravity thrusters giving them unparallel VTOL capabilities.

Every single person in the Control room was speechless; they were too busy staring at the four deadly looking aircraft. The aircraft were mainly black in color but had un-uniform red splotches on it; giving it a red and black camo feel (as absurd as that sounded). Like their own fighters, it had a sharp pointed noise but no visible cockpit; instead it had three glowing red indentations near the front of the aircraft in the shape of a triangle. It had two Canards, one under each wing with glowing strips of red under and on the sides of each Canard; by now the Enarians had come to realize that these were the anti-gravity thrusters the Dalk'omians utilized. Two massive engines were located at the rear of the ship which produced a whining noise that was slowly tapering off. Finally, framing the engines where two tail fins that were bent outwards at a forty five degree angle.

Once again it was Colonel Quaritch who snapped out of it first and once again began shouting orders to those around him, causing them and the ground crews outside to burst into motion.

"I want the flight Ops of those idiots on the comm. and I wanted it done yesterday!" the Colonel shouted to the operators surrounding him. "Get those ground crews working, our birds aren't going to fuel and fix themselves!" The colonel noticed the underside near the front of the four craft opening. Four black clad figures in advanced looking suits then climbed out of the fighters, the undersides of the crafts closing up again. They then started to walk towards the control tower; ignoring to stares of the flight crews on the ground. Quaritch stared at them for a few moments before strapping on his exopack and heading down to meet them. Taking large strides he reached them in a few seconds, the lead black-clad figure stopped and saluted to him, the others following but before the figure could speak the good Colonel interrupted him.

"What the hell was that Pilot!" Quaritch shouted at him.

"Well…ah sir, we were just having a joke…we took all the safety precautions," replied the nervous voice of Jamaki-one.

"Tell me son, do I look happy," the Colonel ground out. He certainly didn't look happy.

"Sir No Sir!" Jamaki-one shouted back, voice still slightly apprehensive. Even though the Colonel wasn't his commanding officer, or even from the same military he did have a higher rank than him… it didn't help that said Colonel was extremely pissed off.

"That's the first smart thing that came out your mouth. Now, I'm going to head back inside and have a few words with your commanding officer…Don't Move," Quaritch stated before abrubly turning and walking back to the control room.

"This is sooo your fault," Jamaki-two accused Jamaki-one.

"Oh Shut up."

* * *

**Theres another chapter, Just so You know… The Avatar Arc will be closing up in the next chapter.**

_Disclaimer: None of the stuff below (with the exception of my personal changes) belong to me. Thank you for creating them though._

If you have ever played Dead Space, this ship is the 'USG Ishimura.' It's a planet cracker in the game and like in this story; it breaks planets apart to harvest minerals. This has got to be one of my favorite ships of all time. Go to the deadspace wiki and type in USG Ishimura, it'll give you some really nice pictures of the ship.

Yes, it is similar to the World Devastators from Star Wars, only difference is that the suction mechanism is beam-like and has a light purple color. Oh and the Molecular furnace is not a true matter to matter converter; it kinda adds to already existing matter. So let's say you have 2 tons of Trinium and 10 tons of titanium, the Molecular furnace would transfer that 20 tons of titanium and add it to the Trinium to get more Trinium. It's not perfect however and Material is lost on the way, so you probably would only end up with 5 tons of Trinium for that given scenario.

**Reviews**

A sitting Duck: Nah, it not a mistake; not really. You see their dropships are supposed to be similar to current aircraft like the V-22 Osprey. I think it shows how advanced the Dalk'omians are due to the fact that their version of 'Blackhawk's' can fly faster than an F-16 but be more maneuverable than a Sukhoi-35. Hope the little demonstration with their actual fighters cleared up a few things.

And don't worry, you didn't offend me, that is what the reviews are for.

Stargatewatcher: Lol, too true my friend, and yea, the Na'vi are indigenous to Pandora.

Hierarch: Thanks! No worries, that's just Current Chapter Completion so I can keep people updated. Oh I am going to Sg-1 and beyond. I have some big plans for the Tau'ri, but that will probably be in a sequel. This story is to mainly flesh out the Dalk'om and Goa'uld Empire. Remember I said that the Goa'uld will be more powerful when it comes to the time period of Sg-1

Duked: Oh that was calculated using and exponential type population growth formula. Also remember that when he was starting out he used fertility treatments on his people (Just not to the extent that the Goa'uld did). Remember that you can't base population growth to what you know here on earth. We're one planet and a lot of governments don't have restrictions per-say but you lose certain benefits the more children you have; China just plainly says one child only.

You're talking about a race that has access to thousands of habitable planets, not to mention advanced enough to make massive space stations and Habitats.

Oh, and who says that the Asgard don't know about the Empire, maybe they just don't want to speak to them yet … the Dalk'omians were not troubling anyone (until now) and they weren't even on the Stargate network (remember the emperor banned there use because he didn't want them to be found).

Now that they are at war with Kali, Morrigan, and Amaterasu they will surely be getting greater notice; both from the Goa'uld and the Asgard.

Karogas: Thanks for the review, and yeah, I love that story also.

Aznblackhowling: thanks for the Review, that story in unique and I hope in some way I can make mine just as unique.

The emperor will be gaining new genetic material but he probably won't use it until further down the line. Oh, I do love the idea of the giant supercomputers, and don't worry, you'll still see the Na'vi after their arc is over. The shock of introducing a civilization to the big bad universe can change even the most primitive civilizations, especially one such as the Na'vi, who I believe have a greater learning capacity than ordinary humans.

* * *

_Anyways thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. Oh yea, this school year is hell therefore I won't be able to update as much. Till next time!_


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer the producers. I also don't own any of the other things that I use for inspiration and throw in here that belong to someone else; whether they be; movies, books, videogames or television series (let's put music also; just in case =P). I don't make any money off this, it just do it for fun.

* * *

_

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Rise of the Covenant by **_**The Hierarch**_

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

**XSGCOM: Mirror Image by **_**Hotpoint

* * *

**_

"_When the Leviathan is hungry, he sends forth from his mouth a heat so great as to make all the waters of the deep boil"_ R. Dimi in the name of R. Johanan.

**300 Miles East of the Straits of Florida, 'Bermuda Triangle', Earth, September, 1440 AD.**

"Hold Fast Men! The worst is to come yet!" shouted the captain of the Spanish explorer ship '_Sustantivo_.' His voice was barely heard over the howling winds and torrential downpour coming from the massive storm his ship was stuck in; the black clouds blanketing out the sun from horizon to horizon. Like any good captain, he was behind the wheel of the ship, trying to steer it through the thirty foot waves around him; The men below him where scurrying around the deck of the ship like crazy; bailing excess water and supporting the mainsail with heavy ropes.

Massive waves caused by the unyielding winds rocked the one hundred and fifty foot frigate around; water rushing on the main and under decks, causing men to slip and fall; their bodies floundering around like fish out of the water.

A bright Flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding Area for a brief moment. During that moment of clarity, the captain and a few of his crewmates saw what seemed to be a massive shadow below the ship.

"What the..?" the mystified captain asked to himself. A few of the crewmen who saw the apparition rushed to the side of the ship in hopes that they could find out what they just saw. He could even hear the steady whispers of sea-monster over the howling winds. Another Flash of lightning illuminated the surrounding area, but there was no shadow this time.

"Stop you gawking men, it was probably just a whale!" the captain commanded loudly to his crewmates dawdling on the sides of the ship, "We still have a storm to get…" he was abruptly interrupted by the sound of an massive splash of water so loud that it completely overpowered the howls of the wind. All heads instantly turned to the sound and what they saw froze their hearts with fear. An shadow of unparallel size was jumping over the Spanish frigate, blotting out the already dark sky an momentarily blacking out the surrounding area. Time seemed to still as the captain looked at the apparition in the sky. Before the object dropped back in the sea five hundred feet from his ship, he made out that it was roughly lobster looking, had four set of claws, the larger of the two impossibly large while each of the smaller where roughly the size of his ship, and it was the color of the night sky. What really sent shivers up his spine was however the ten demonic eyes at the front of the apparition, glowing blood red. The shadow dropped back into the ocean with a thunderous splash that sent a fifty foot wall of water at the ship.

The Wall of water hit the ship with such force that it shattered many of the railing and riggings and knocked the craft until its starboard side was almost parallel with the water. Equipment that wasn't bolted to the deck and men who where to shocked to hold on were thrown off that side of the ship into the raging waters below, their faces disappearing to be forever one with the deep. It didn't take long for a storm caused wave to straighten the ship out, the storm actually helping for once. Another flash of lightening illuminated the eyes of every living man on the ship; eyes that were filled with unparallel fear.

"Sea-Monster!"

"Where is it!"

"Devil Whale"

"I don't see it!"

"Captain, what are your orders?" came the frantic shouting of his first mate over the fear laced shouts of the rest of the crew.

The captain of the ship had a haunted expression of his pallid face, it was the look of someone who knew their death was coming. A single whisper broke free from the Captains mouth; a whisper that only he heard of the howling wind… "_Leviathan_."

"Captain!" the first mate once again shouted, this time breaking his Captain out of his trance. The look of fear on the captain's face was slowly turned into one of grim acceptance. Unlike his previous visage; this was the look of someone who knew their death was coming, but who wouldn't go out without a fight.

"Bring out the cannons and ready your weapons. Today we fight the darkest head on…For SPAIN!" the captain roared in an awesome voice to the panicked crew below him, bloodlust shining in his eyes. The looks of fear on the crew were rapidly turned into ones of defiance as they prepared to meet the dark creature in battle.

"FOR SPAIN!" they shouted back as they began to rapidly run around the deck, loading cannons and unsheathing swords. The first indication that something was wrong was an abrupt yelp as one of the crewmates on the port side was rapidly picked up and pulled down into the dark waters by a massive black tentacle. Moments afterwards a dozen similar tentacles pierced the raging waters and began to attack both ship and crew; shattering deck plates, knocking around cannons and pulling screaming men down into the stormy waters.

"ATTACK! FIRE THE CANNONS!" the captain bellowed over the screams of his men and the eerie whale like moaning coming from around them. The sounds of everything, from the screaming men to the howling wind and torrential rain was absolutely eclipsed when the air shattering sounds of cannon fire started. Four of the dark tentacles where hit causing them to rapidly withdraw to the darkness of the depths while other cannon shots hit one of the massive ship sized pincers piercing the water two hundred feet from the ship…causing absolutely no visible effect to the appendage.

Men and equipment were still being thrown around or pulled into the depths when one of the tentacles got a lucky hit on the mass supporting the mainsail. The massive wooden beam started to fall backwards with the air piercing noise of wood shattering. Dozens of men, including the captain threw themselves out of the way of the wooded object; however a few men were not quick enough and were crushed under the heavy weight of the beam.

The captain rapidly brought himself back to his feet to assess the situation only to find the dark tentacles slowly receding back into the black waters below him. Confusion ran rampant through the remaining men as the tentacles disappeared into ocean. What was going on? Was the creature toying with them or did it decide they were not worth it anymore? The men cautiously got up and started to slowly walk to the edges of the ship, weapons still held to the ready in front of them.

A flash of lightning illuminated the dark sky around them, briefly showing them the massive shadow below the boat. Another flash of lightning lit up the surrounding area…only this time it came from under the water. Bright blue light started to constantly illuminate the dark water under the ship for hundreds of feet around.

The last thing that the Captain and crew of the _Sustantivo _saw before their world went black was a flash of bright electric blue and ten glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it.**

**This is just a little preview of what to expect in the future of this story.**

**Personally, I think the Altera need to take better care of their toys…leaving their shit everywhere *wink*

* * *

**

**Reviews**

Darkplayer35: Of course they are…all in due time!

John777: Thanks for the support, its much appreciated!

aznblackhowling: Nah! Nothing like that gonna happen to the Na'vi

Karogas: Thanks for the review; but to answer your question on the empire size; I actually used a formula for exponential population growth rate, which is considered the most accurate form of growth rate calculations. I actually cut down the calculated size because the appointed size was absolutely massive.

Understand that many countries earth have restrictions on birthrate, even in countries like the United Kingdom and America. The exception from countries like china is that instead of just say no, they give less benefits for each additional child, which is not very appealing to the average 1st world family. Let's not forget the high death rates in the many 3rd world countries and many wars we have had (WWI, WWII, Vietnam, ect).

Now take a space faring society with access to hundreds of planets, the ability to create space habitats and far more advanced medical technology than us. Now imagine that, but only with an emperor that they are devoted to spreading propaganda akin to the Chinese during their 'baby boom' only this leader has access to a fertility treatment that allows conception to occur at ages beyond many modern 1st world life expectancies and allows the conception of twins (or multiple conceptions) to be many times more common experience…Dalk'om medical technology also makes the pregnancy experience painless for females, which as you can imagine makes it much more desirable.

Anyways! Hope that cleared up things a lil.

* * *

_**(Oh, I don't own the leviathan I used, seeing as it looks almost exactly like the one in Atlantis the Lost Empire by Disney. Hear that Disney! I given recognition where recognition is due. I'm so not mad with Disney, infact; *Cartman voice*: "God I love you guys.")

* * *

**_

_Anyways thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. Oh yea, this school year is hell therefore I won't be able to update as much. Till next time!_


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: This should be a given by now. I don't own Stargate Sg-1 that goes to the creators and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer the producers. I also don't own any of the other things that I use for inspiration and throw in here that belong to someone else; whether they be; movies, books, videogames or television series (let's put music also; just in case =P). I don't make any money off this, it just do it for fun.

* * *

_

I did get most of my inspiration for this story by others, if you haven't yet, read them, they're really good

**Stargate: Galactic Imperium by **_**VexMaster**_

**Empress in the Shadows by **_**voider**_

**XSGCOM: Mirror Image by **_**Hotpoint

* * *

**_

_**Oh! Make sure to read my new story:**_**Phasmatis Fatum: Rise of the Tau'ri

* * *

**

**Unknown Location, Kali's Capital Planet. Ha'tak Staging Area. September, 1440 AD.**

The sounds of a hundred thousand stomping boots filled the air like sequenced claps of thunder. Every time the boots fell the ground shook as if the very gods themselves where shaking the earth. Booming shouts filled the air, thunderously loud and vibrating off every surface for miles around. Lines upon lines, formations upon formations of the genetically altered soldiers know to the rest of the galaxy as Jaffa marched in single cohesion towards the towering forms of Ha'tak motherships in the distance.

Interspersed between the perfect formations of Jaffa strode the massive armored covered forms of War Elephants, creatures took from earth by Kali when she saw their incredible usefulness in battle **(1)**. Each of the massive beasts had a large rotating staff cannon placed on top of it while four smaller staff cannons were placed around the armored tower on the beast's back, which protected the eight Jaffa required to optimally operate the creature and equipment attached to it. Scale like silver armor covered most of the massive beast's already tough hide, and the parts that could be seen where covered in black and orange war paint. Their huge tusks where sharpened to be razor sharp and had steel chains with large balls attached to them; very deadly if you too got close and it started to throw its large head around.

The War elephants were however not the only type of animals that were marching along with the jaffa. Smaller, but by no means less deadly where around one hundred genetically engineered grey wolves, whose species Kali also took from earth before she left. If you had ever seen a normal wolf before, it was pretty easy to see that these frightening creatures had their genetics tampered with. They stood at five feet tall and ten feet long and most had pelts that were dark as the night. Their mouths were filled with razor sharp teeth built for grasping and tearing their prey and their eyes shone terrifyingly gold **(2)**. Like the much larger war elephants, these beasts too wore specialized armor that gave them much added protection but didn't inhibit their movements and agility. They roved through the jaffa in packs of three, their jaffa masters or 'controllers' noticeable among their brethren seeing as the armor they wore was as dark as their creatures pelts and more leather like in composition rather than the typical silver jaffa chainmail.

"HU…HEI…HU…HEI…HU…HEI…HU…HEI…HUHAHAHEI…HUHAHAHEI…HUHAHAHEI...HU…HEI…HU…HEI," bellowed from the lines of Jaffa that stretched as far as the eye could see; the shouts of the Jaffa, wails of the war elephants and their marching shaking the very foundations of the Ha'tak landing platform.

Looking down from the bridge of her Mothership moored on the landing platform, the goddess Kali the 'eternal' let a small smirk grace her beautiful face. Even inside the mothership she could hear the bellows that her many warriors and creatures made as they advanced upon the massive six hundred meter ships. Around her capital ship (a modified Ha'tak with more refined weapons and shields) were moored two dozen Ha'tak and forty Gel'chak Super Transports which would carry the bulk of the coming Jaffa and war beasts.

The massive ships around her took up most of the skyline and were noticeable for miles around, their glittering lights shone beautifully in the night sky, accentuating the monolithic ships gilded appearance. Powerful beams of white light lit up the surrounding area as they passed over the innumerable soldiers and many dozens of war beasts below, showing their glistening armor and polished staff weapons every time a beam passed over them.

"Those heathens will not be able to stand up to such an overwhelming force my Queen, and this is just the first wave," stated Indra, a minor goa'uld who was the commander of the forces marching toward them. He had just walked through the doors of the bridge (or Pel'tak) and strode to stand by his queen. Of course he didn't stand directly beside her. To do so would be to assume that he was equal to her and say what you will about his race; they may be egotistical but they weren't overly stupid (at least not all of them).

"Indeed, I will show them the true force of my divine power," replied his queen who was still focused on the countless warriors flowing beneath her feet and into the surrounding ships. The full force and power that she held within her unforgiving fist continued to astound her, not that she would allow such surprise to show on her in any given form; such a thing was not fitting for gods such as her. Still; the old dynasty could never had seen a force as large as this one. Not even the Supreme System Lord Ra had armies that exceeded thirty thousand during the goa'uld occupation of earth, let alone one hundred thousand…and this was just the first wave!

"Truly they will tremble before your might my queen," replied the submissive Grand Commander, his head held low in respect and fear. "Our other forces are mobilizing and the full force of your might will be able to march upon these blasphemers by the end of the month," smiling sadistically to himself at the thought of personally ending the disbelievers he continued, "In addition to the ten million jaffa warriors, our retaliation force will contain over six thousand war elephants and ten thousand battle wolves," again Indra was smiling sadistically at the thought of the living weapons of destruction stomping and shattering their enemies into oblivion or ripping and tearing them apart with teeth and claw. The Grand Commander had an almost orgasmic look on his face at the thought of so much unadulterated destruction; not surprising seeing as he was seen in the first dynasty as a god of war.

"Excellent, these infidels will soon know the errors of their ways…when their ashes are left to spread across their realm for eternity," she stated with a cruel smirk on her face. She caught something moving in her peripherals and turn to see a Jaffa striding towards her and her grand commander. He stopped at a respectable distance from them before bowing his head submissively. Both Kali and Commander Ingra turned their complete attention to the loyal warrior.

"Speak Jaffa!" commanded Ingra in the deep voice of all goa'uld; his eyes flashing a deep gold as they pierced the Jaffa in front of him.

"My Queen and Lord, a thousand apologies for interrupting but we have just received an urgent message from one of your ships patrolling your border territories," replied the Jaffa in a strong yet still reverent voice. He held up a metallic-silver ball in his hand and seeing the nod of his queen, squeezed a seemingly invisible button located on the device. A holographic image of a fairly young Jaffa appeared in front of them. The dark skinned Jaffa was wearing the standard Jaffa attire of silver chainmail, over which thin metallic plates protected his vital areas. He also had the commonly worn silver 'skull-cap' resting on his head.

"My gods," he greeted reverently, his eyes, even a few dozen light-years away shinning with absolute loyalty. "I bring you news of this new hassock that we have found while patrolling the region near the Kashali Providence."

The Kashali Providence was a group of thirty six systems and around forty inhabitable worlds that was spread over an area of fifteen light-years. The providence was located on the border of Kali's Empire and relatively uncharted space, but with these recent attacks Kali had ordered that all patrols be increased and some of those ships be used to explore the unknown regions in a hope to find any evidence of the 'infidels.'

"What have you found jaffa?" commanded Ingra to the floating torso and head before him.

"We believe we may have found a staging area for their forces," with this the jaffa disappeared and in his place an image of a beautiful green and blue moon that was slowly orbiting a massive orange gas giant behind it. The image then zoomed in to a massive, ghostly ship that sent slight shivers up the spine of a few young jaffa on the bridge. The image then cycled to a ship around the size of a Ha'tak and two smaller ships. Both Kali's and Commander Ingra's eyes narrowed at the image of these two type of ships. They were the same design as those that were recorded on the front lines. After these ships, the holographic screen cycled through a few other pictures of craft that looked to be either mining or cargo haulers before the screen stopped an displayed a rather large, and primitive looking ship that looked highly out of place with the others. The floating screen then winked out before the jaffa appeared again, head still bowed slightly in reverence.

"You have done well jaffa, a thousand blessings will be awarded to you home and family," Kali stated in a powerful voice. The eyes of the jaffa on the screen widened before his head bowed even lower than before.

"My god is too kind," he replied in a reverent tone. Kali nodded to the jaffa holding the holographic device before turning back to stare out of the large bridge window. She paid no attention to the jaffa bowing and leaving. She paid no attention to the thousands of torches below her as the long lines of jaffa and beasts marched into their ships. She didn't even pay any attention to Ingra as he came and stood next to her. She was looking towards the horizon and the twinkling lights of her capital city. After a few moments of silent contemplation, she turned towards Ingra with an absolutely evil smirk on her beautiful face.

"Send six Ha'tak to that world and destroy every presence of these infidels who would dare attack my realm; when you are done destroying their pitiful craft, rain destruction upon the planet until the surface is cracked and red with fire!" she stated in a deceptively calm voice, eyes glowing with unadulterated hatred.

"It shall be done my Queen."

* * *

**Agamemnon- class Cruiser **_**'Imachi' **_**Orbit of EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 28th, 1440 AD.**

The darkness of space above the gigantic gas giant Polyphemus was ripped open in a flash of purple and green; uncountable exotic particles spilling into real space for a fraction of a second before annihilating themselves with microscopic explosions. The six Ha'tak that breached temporary rift paid no mind to such insignificant 'magicks,' they weren't enough of a threat to even be noticed by their sensors. Nothing would stop them from their targets.

"Captain! six hyperspace windows just opened up over the primary gas giant, bearing two points of the starboard bow…I'm reading six Goa'uld Ha'tak-class motherships!" frantically shouted the comm. Officer aboard the _Imachi_; lieutenant Shang. His orange holographic screen before his station was already lit up with scrolling information from the ships many advanced sensors.

"Ensign Saito, inform the _DuaWi _and _Jun Choa_! Set condition alpha throughout the ship and get me a link to that leading Ha'tak!" barked Captain Izani from his throne like command chair that was centered in the middle of the bridge; which was currently devolving into organized chaos. A shrill Alarm started to sound throughout the ship.

"_Attention all crew members, code Alpha has been initialized. All crew members get to your stations and await further instruction. Repeat, Attention all…" _started the calm monotone voice of the ships computer; her feminine voice being heard throughout the entire ship.

"Code Alpha Initilized and _DuaWi_ is reporting good to go," Lieutenant Shang shouted over the steadily increasing noise that was starting to dominate the bridge. The soft blue lighting started to dim until the only real illumination on the bridge was the orange glow from the many holoscreens.

"_Jun Choa_ is also reporting good for action!" hollered another ensign over the numerous voices on the bridge.

"Captain, I'm getting a link from the opposing Ha'tak!" another communication ensign yelled.

"On screen!" commanded the gruff captain. It took less than two seconds for the visage of a handsome male human dressed in regal refinery appeared on the forward screens. His piercing blue eyes cut through the Captains soul before they flashed a bright gold, showing all the crewmembers paying attention what this creature really was.

"I am your god Daruka, you will bow before me and your queen Kali the eternal, or you will feel our divine power!" Commanded the Goa'uld in the usual bass voice and megalomaniac flare of his kind.

"You are entering the space of the Dalk'omian empire, you will leave at once or it is you that will be destroyed parasite!" bluffed the captain. He knew that the chances of his Agamemnon and two escort frigates defeating six motherships were extremely low. His only chance would be that they split up and hope that Isonade's beast of a ship would be able to surprise one of the Hat'ak with its gravitational shearing beams.

"Insolence! You and your worlds will burn!" screeched the Goa'uld. His eyes flashed once again before the link was cut. The group of Ha'tak abruptly sprung into action; two of them splitting up and heading for Isonade's planet-cracker and small fleet of mining ships while the other four charged at the _Imachi_ and the converging frigates.

"They will be in weapons range in two minutes…they are launching fighters and bombers!" came the frantic statement from a random officer; as he watched two dozen death gliders and two Al'kesh come from each of the motherships charging towards them.

"Brightstar missles will be in optimal range in fifteen seconds," replied one of the weapons officers; a black helmet covering his face. This was his neural interface helmet which linked him with his designated weapons as if they were an extension of his arm.

"Launch fighters and prepare to launch a spread of brightstars!" shouted the captain whose eyes were glued to the forward screen and the rapidly approaching dots that where known as Ha'tak.

In less than ten seconds the two squadrons of Amanojaku superiority fighters; Jamaki prime and alpha where shooting around their 'mothership' in attack formation waiting for orders.

Five seconds later eight 'brightstar' missiles left their cradles aboard the _Imachi_ followed closely by four more from each of the Yokai frigates that where quickly coming into formation. The sixteen missiles screamed their way towards the oncoming fleet causing the incoming gliders and bombers to form a defensive point defense wall, golden bolts of superheated plasma flying to meet the rapidly incoming missiles.

The advanced avionic computers on the brightstar's detecticed the incoming plasma fire and started to wildly maneuver through the barrage but three missiles where still intercepted before they reached the group of fighters and bombers. Four missiles did an abrupt turn and without any warning slammed into four of the Al'kesh bombers.

Four new stars where born for a few moments as the two hundred megaton naquadah enhanced fusion warheads annihilated the four bombers and any surrounding gliders in the brief fireball. Many more of the surrounding gliders suddenly went out of control due to their pilots dying gruesome deaths due to the massive dose of radiation they were inflicted with. Not even the jaffa healing power able to stop their bodies from failing due to massive internal bleeding.

The surviving gliders and bombers scattered as the remaining nine missiles were bombarded with a wave of firepower from the rapidly approaching Ha'tak. The avionic computers on the surviving missiles quickly assessed the situation and picked the leading Ha'tak as their prime target.

Jinking and weaving through the plasma fire, five missile survived to strike the forward shields of the leading Ha'tak. Five bright flashes that signaled over one gigaton of firepower coalesced into one gigantic fireball that covered the ship for a few moments. A few moments later the Ha'tak burst through the rapidly dissipating plasma cloud; golden plasma shield glowing brightly in an effort to deflect the energy into space. Shields at 83 percent; the ship was weakened but by no means did it slow down; the four ship fleet still continued onwards to the three Infidel ships before them.

"Captain, lead Ha'tak shields down to eighty three percent. They will reach weapons range in thirty seconds and their fighters and bombers are forming up for an attack run," stated one of the bridge officers on the _Imachi._

"I want Jamaki prime and alpha on protector duty; keep those gliders and 'kesh of us so we can deal out the hurt to the big boys!" Izani ordered before sitting in his command chair and preparing for the greatest and hopefully not the last battle of his life.

* * *

**Jamaki-one, ****Orbit of EX-Z029 'Pandora', September 28th, 1440 AD.**

"Alright guys and girls, you heard flight ops; we gotta keep the skies clear around the friendliest so they can deal the hurt'n on them Ha'tak," stated Jamaki-one inspirationally, all trace of his usual cockiness gone; lives where now on the line and it was time to be serious. "Stick to your wingman and follow flight-ops orders and we might just all get out of this alive," he finished before immersing himself more fully into the neural interface; literally becoming one with his fighter.

The next few seconds were extremely tense until both groups of ships entered optimum weapons range and started to let loose their deadly payloads. Megatons of energy was exchanged as gigantic bolts of golden plasma struck the frantically maneuvering imperial ships, only for them to respond with their own bright blue bolts of superheated plasma and blood red bolts of repulsor cannons. The superheated trinium composite needles flew to their targets at over fifteen percent the speed of light, creating golden ripples anytime they struck at the motherships.

"We got gliders incoming!" hollered Jamaki-two.

"I see 'em, form up," replied Jamaki-one before turning his fighter in a high-g turn; his wingman following him and facing the dozen incoming gliders. He rapidly got tone as his weapons computer linked with Jamaki-two's so that they wouldn't target the same target. The weapons bay under his craft quickly opened before two missiles rocketed out sequentially. The four missiles vaporized their targets less than a second later before they entered knife fight ranges.

The Jamaki's much superior maneuverability became painfully obvious when the first pass left the debris of three gliders, and five terrified jaffa behind them.

"Gotcha!" screamed Jamaki-two over the comm. as he stitched a glider with hypervelocity repulsor rounds.

"WOAH!" screamed Jamaki-four as a gigantic golden plasma bolt flew over his craft to hit the _Imachi_ a kilometer behind him. The larger ships had now entered knife fighting range. They were barely four kilometers from each other now turning their little battlefield into absolute chaos. With the megatons of energy being thrown around the fighter pilots had to be extra careful. The Amanojaku's shields are powerful, but they are in no way capable of surviving two hundred megaton plasma bolt or a stray cannon round.

"Watch for friendly fire, stay on the edges of the engagement and emperors sake don't get in the middle of that furball!" shouted Jamaki-one to the surrounding imperial pilots, said furball reaching a fever pitch as the _DuaWi _and_ Jun Choa _let out a barrage of energy cannon fire which overwhelmed the already weaken shield of a Ha'tak three kilometers away. The shield shattered like golden glass and three bolts of blue plasma slammed into the ship's superstructure, blasting superheated metal into the darkness of space.

In the Empire, a ship with its shield down is simply doomed. No known armor can stop the rounds of a capital scale repulsor cannon, and that poor Ha'tak is just about to find that out.

Ten 160 mm trinium-composite needles left the repulsor turrets of the two frigates, and with the distances involved instantly collided with the fragile naquadah armor on the Goa'uld mothership.

The superheated rounds perforated the six hundred meter ship causing the armor to buckle and then shatter sending massive pieces of metal shooting out from the impact sites. Violent explosive decompressions where recorded all over the ship, further tearing the superstructure apart. The next round dealt the final blow as a lucky shot sent a repulsor punching through the massive naquadah power core which caused a cascading failure that the jaffa on the ship could do nothing to stop.

The power core exploded a few seconds later causing the ship to bulge slightly before it shattered outwards. Massive pieces of the dead ship impacted the surrounding warships causing their respective shields to glow brightly. Fighters of both sides maneuvered wildly trying to escape debris multiple times the size of their craft; the jaffa pilots were of course less effective in this endeavor.

"Holy shit!" screamed Jamaki-one as he raced his fighter between two pieces of debris ten times the size of his craft. "This battlefield just turned into a fucking asteroid field," he finished as he watched two gliders try to dodge out of the way of the accelerated debris, and failing epically. He pushed his craft around a few more pieces of debris, the smaller pieces impacting his shield and making it glow red, before him and Jamaki-two reached the edge of the battle and shot off in an orbit around it.

"I don't wana get back in that shit pen Jamaki-one. Almost lost it when that mothership blew; did you see the size of the pieces!" came the frantic reply of Jamaki-two.

"I know what you mean, I almost los…shit! The _DuaWi_!" came the horror filled reply of Jamaki-one as he watched the golden plasma bolts shatter the _DuaWi's_ shield and start to impact the small ships armor, sending gouts of superheated metal into space.

More plasma bolts hit the doomed ship before it started to turn until it was aligned with a slow maneuvering Ha'tak. Pushing all of it remaining power into the engines it rapidly closed the paltry five kilometer distance.

"She's gonna Ram! All Squadrons BREAK!" Jamaki-one hysterically shouted over the comm. the other neural connected pilots banked their birds in an extremely high-g turn before accelerating to awesome speeds from the soon to be disaster area.

Less than a second later the _DuaWi_ impacted the weakened shield of the Ha'tak, which provided resistance for a moment before the rest of the 420 meter ship fused to the offending Ha'tak. A moment later the _DuaWi _and the Ha'tak went Nova. Massive shockwaves buffeted the surrounding ships, weakening their already weakened shields and annihilating those gliders not fast enough to escape. The explosion also destroyed the three remaining Al'kesh, their self immolations seemingly insignificant compared to the mulit-gigaton event just witnessed.

"Fucking shit!" screamed Jamaki-three.

"Fuckers!" Jamaki-four agreed.

"Get your head back in the game people, we still got two of those bitches left and both of ours have below twenty percent shields…wait…just got confirmation that the _Novum_ took care of the other two Ha'tak for us," Jamaki-one stated over the comm.

"Huh, guess that beast of a ship does have purpose…besides looking creepy and eating planets," chuckled Jamaki-two, seemingly not caring that over six hundred Imperials just lost their lives; but his squad members knew better; it was just a coping mechanism. They would have time to grieve afterwards.

"How much you wana bet that it ate those two Ha'tak," chuckled Jamaki-four before he noticed something odd on his visual display, "what the…Shit! Those Ha'tak are bugging out!" he replied frantically.

Indeed the two remain Ha'tak were rapidly moving away from the battle and heading towards Pandora, golden plasma bolts still flying across space and impacting the other ships. The shocked crews on the two remaining imperial ships where slow on the uptake and by the time they started to move after the offending Ha'tak they were already out of range of the main weapons.

"Why aren't they firing missiles at those motherships?" queried Jamaki-three as she and Jamaki Prime squadron kept their fighters outside of the Ha'tak's weapon range.

"Both ships are reporting damage that are making the firing of missiles dangerous, don't want one of those buggers exploding in their tubes," replied Jamaki-one. "They're notifying Hellgate to beware of incoming hostiles…they might be trying to land troops," finished Jamaki-one.

"That's just wonderful," came the sarcastic reply from Jamaki-three.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

_Disclaimer: None of the stuff below (with the exception of my personal changes) belong to me. Thank you for creating them though._

War Elephants from the Movie:_ 300_

The Scary as hell wolf from the Movie: _300_

**I decided to extend the Avatar Arc! Yay!

* * *

**

**Reviews**

Karogas: Don't worry I will =P. It seems a lot of people complaining about it…I'll probably decrease the population increase; no need for it to be like china after the war anymore; lol

Kyren: While I would usually not give hints, I will make an exception this time. The only thing I am using from Disney's Atlantis is the Leviathan.

Kaylen Cooper: Thanks!

Miner249er: Again, Thanks!

Tpx1: hope you enjoyed this one!

KafeiDetour: Thank you!

SuperiorShortness: I already explained this to someone; look at my replies to the reviews at the end of the stories chapter 7 (Fanfiction Chapter 8), suffice to say, I also did my research.

* * *

_Anyways thanks guys, don't forget to read and Review. Helpful criticism is always appreciated. Oh yea, this school year is hell therefore I won't be able to update as much. Till next time!_


End file.
